The Reunion
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: After years without contact, Arceus has declared for a reunion among all legendaries. Legendaries have always been considered almighty, but do they truly act like that? Hilarity ensues when swollen egos collide. -Legendary shippings- -currently editing-
1. The Dreaded Letter

**Shiny Hunter here with a new story! If your saying, "You have two other stories!", then blame my black hole I call my imagination. Seriously, just one sentence I heard from my cousin and BAM! This story suddenly develops in my mind. Plot, characters, and summary in all. My cousin should of never said, "Don't you just love family reunions?"**

**I've been seeing new legendary x legendary fics more often and I had decided to make one once I had enough time. Well, since this story will keep floating in my head until I type it and now that I'm off of school for a week, here's the story!**

**There shall be several pairings such as Darkria x Cresselia, Mew x Celebi, Groudon x Kyogre, e.c.t….**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1

"The Dreaded Letter"

A small, green Pokemon floated a few inches off the ground, a paper tightly clutched in her paws. She seemed to be reading each word on that paper, her blue eyes becoming wider each word she read. The light streaming through the dense trees around the Celebi shone through the object in her paws, a neat, black writing seen in the back. Her eyes followed every part of the paragraph, a small gleam of hope still in her eyes. The legendary Pokemon clutched the paper even tighter, the edges now wrinkled and crumbled from her grasp.

"No…" Celebi whispered in a faint voice, finally finishing the end of the letter, the gleam in her eyes gone. "No…anything, but that…"

She let go of the paper in her paws, the object floating gracefully down, spiraling to the floor upwards. It said:

_Dear Brother or Sister,_

_How are you doing? It has been years since I've seen you or the other legendaries. My work around this world had been piling up and I found no time to check on how you guys were doing. I have finally finished most of my chores around this universe and I have decided to finally talk to you legendaries, face to face. This Saturday I plan to have a nice chat with you guys. I have planned to have this meeting in Fullmoon Island, where Cresselia lives. She seemed sort of reluctant at first, but agreed in the end that she would let us meet at her home. _

_You must come as I would love to hear your stories throughout the time period of time in which I could not see anyone of you legendaries. This is not a choice, so please come with a story ready to be told at any moment. This is going to be a fun day!_

_ Love, the God Pokemon,_

_ Arceus_

Celebi still hovered in the same spot, her brain barely believing what she read. Could Arceus really be serious? The last time they met, Darkria almost killed Cresselia when he put her in his dark void. Oh, was she pissed off when she woke up. The dark Pokemon still flinches when you say the word 'hole'.

'_I still can't believe Arceus created us…'_ The green legendary groaned in her head, her dark green antennas drooping to the sides of her head. _'She should know what happens when you bring a lot of opposites together…'_

A small wind brushed against her face, waking her up from her daze. Celebi mentally cursed the God Pokemon in her head, using a few choice words, and slowly flew further into the dense forest. The letter on the ground was slowly pushed to the side, thanks to the wind. For a piece of paper, this thing caused a lot of trouble.

OOOOOOOOOO

Three different colored, dog legendaries were huddled together, looking at something that seemed to catch their interest on the rocky ground. The brown one with a thick, cloud-like fur flowing from his back, frowned, his paws fidgeting anxiously as he waited for his companions to finish reading. A small groan escaped from the blue dog, her body covered in what seemed to be an elegant, purple mane, ribbon-like strands flutter in the wind.

"You've got to be kidding.." Suicune mumbled, her small red eyes scanning the paper again.

"It sound like fun to me." The yellow dog besides the other two said, a goofy and naïve smile on his face. A thick purple fur clung on his back, giving the impression of a thundercloud, and black lightning bolt markings covered his yellow fur.

"Are you serious Raikou?" Entei muttered, his voice not even presenting a surprised tone. The volcano Pokemon was used of the display of idiocy from Raikou daily. It was just part of the day.

"Well, sort of. I just don't really want to see Cresselia…she scares me…" The yellow legendary shivered, remembering the look on the lunar Pokemon's countenance when she figured out Darkria had put her in his dark void. It was funny in the beginning, but everything went down hill at the end.

Suicune sighed and walked to the edge of the large, jagged moutain they were standing on, looking below at the forest under them. She had to admit that her companion, Raikou, had to be a little right on his last sentence. The Aurora Pokemon wasn't really pleased to see any of her fellow legendaries, but she had to, thanks to Arceus. She could just imagine what chaos might ensue once Darkria and Cresselia met again. Plus, the little pink ball of terror should be there too. When the humans say Mew was a little troublemaker, they didn't know half of it...

"You okay Suicune?" A small, timid voice spoke up behind her. Suicune turned her head to see Raikou standing there, his small red eyes looking at the ground, afraid if the Aurora Pokemon might attack him for that question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little pissed off because of Arceus." Suicune couldn't help but to smile slightly at her companion's concern for her. He may be quite immature at times, but you had to give him credit. Raikou was sweet at times.

"Okay!" The legendary dog the grinned, the goofy expression back on his face. Suicune sighed again and looked out over the many trees in the forest. A small, brown Pidgey flew above her, reminding the Aurora Pokemon about something, or better yet, some of her legendary friends. _'I wonder how the birds are taking this news?'_

OOOOOOOOOO

"Articuno?" A large, yellow bird with jagged wings flew beside his friend. He waved one wing in front of the ice bird to get the same response. A blank stare. "Articuno?" Zapdos asked again, flying in front of her face. The Freeze Pokemon just hovered in that same spot of air, her small, blue ribbion-like tail fluttering quite pathetically.

"Um, Moltres, I think something is wrong her her." The Electric bird said, turning his gaze on a large yellow bird with flames flaring from her wings.

"Nice observation…." Moltres mumbled, flying a little closer to examin her companion. "Hey, what's that in her wing?" The bird then said, pointing one of her own fire wings at Articuno's blue one. A small brown parchment was loosely held by the freeze Pokemon, apparently causing this whole situation.

"Let me see…" Zapdos replied, grabbing the paper. Before he could read it, however, Moltres snatched it from his wing, reading it slowly. The electric legendary just scowled at his friend and flew closer to Articuno, seeing if he could get her out of this coma.

Zapdos stuck his tongue from his beak, making a quite childish 'raspberry' noise. The ice bird didn't change. A small idea popped into the bird's head, making him grin slyly.

"Hey, Articuno. Can I tell you something?" Zapdos started, each word he said was long and at a teasing tone. The freeze Pokemon said nothing. "Okay, then. What if I tell you I…" The legendary drew a deep breath, "I saw your diary and I would like to say it was very, very, very, very, very, VERY interesting…."

The electric bird drifted off as he saw the ice bird's face become red with anger, her eyes narrowing. "You…did…what…?" Articuno strained to say with her teeth clenched firmly inside her beak.

"Oh, great…your alive…" Zapdos cheered slightly, his voice all the sound of nervousness. "You know I was kidding right…"

The freeze Pokemon then finally shifted her gaze onto the yellow legendary, her usually friendly brown eyes sparking with madness. The electric Pokemon slowly backed away from the crazy bird, seeking away to escape her wrath. "Did I ever compliment on how beautiful your eyes are?"

A small, red blush appeared on Articuno's face, but she said, her voice at a harsh tone. "I'll give you five seconds to fly away as fast as you come and then I hunt you down like a hawk…"

"I—"

"One."

"But—"

"Two."

"Really—"

"THREE!!"

"I'll be going now." Zapdos panicked, flying off into the sky at a rapid pace.

"FIVE!!" Articuno yelled, giving her blue wings a large flap and flying after the electric legendary. Moltres blinked her brown eyes a few times, out of confusion, and glanced at the letter in her sharp-clawed feet. _'If Articuno's mad because of that, I wonder what she'll say once I remind her about this letter.'_ She thought grimly as she saw two dots disappear into the blue, cloudless sky.

OOOOOOOOOO

A pink blur flew across the blue sky, easily seen with the color differences. The pink, flying thing stopped, a letter seen in his paws. His big, bright, blue eyes scanned the parchment with interest, a wide smile on his face. His a long, pink tail flickered to and fro as he read, almost like a cat.

"Cool!" Mew cheered, waving the paper in his paws. "I get to see the others! Tomorrow's going to be fun!"

The cat-like legendary pondered on how it might be like, but was pushed aside from his thoughts as a deep voice spoke inside his head.

'_Did you get the letter Mew?'_

'_Yep! Isn't this going to be fun Mewtwo!?'_ Mew replied telepathically. He grinned even wider at the sound of his clone talking to him…somewhat.

'_I beg to differ…'_ Mewtwo replied. The clone Pokemon could just feel the grin Mew was giving, even though he couldn't actually see him. A shiver ran down his spine.

'_Party pooper…'_ Mew laughed. He then narrowed his eyes a bit, disconnecting the link between him and Mewtwo. The pink feline would be able to see and talk to his clone during the reunion.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" The cat chuckled as he continued his flight through the sky, the wind ruffling up his usually smooth fur.

OOOOOOOOOO

Two rather large Pokemon were drifting inside a different dimension, black and blue only seen. One Pokemon was all pink, a pearl lodged into his shoulders. Two wing-like armor was on his shoulders, giving the appearance he could fly, though he really couldn't. It was just for appearance. He stood on two feet, a long and powerful tail on his rear. The other one stood on four feet and was covered in light blue markings on her blue fur/scales (?), a diamond on her chest. A gray metal-like armor was placed on her neck, chest, head, and rear and she had a long, blue tail.

"Can you believe this letter!?" Dialga groaned as she let the parchment slip through her long, gray claws. Palkia then grabbed the letter with his own two claws and began to read at what his partner in time was so worried and frustrated about. He quickly understood why Dialga was so mad.

"It can't be that bad…" The Spacial Pokemon reasoned.

"What are you talking about! Of course it's bad!" The Temporal Pokemon yelled, rolling her red eyes.

Palkia did the smart thing and said nothing. He knew his partner wasn't the one to change her mind once she set it on something, but he couldn't help but to disagree at most things she said. It was only her opinion anyway.

"I feel bad for Cresselia, though. She has to give up her home for this reunion." The pink dragon started. "She must be quite upset."

"Who cares. What about us!?" Dialga ranted. Palkia just sighed and closed his eyes. This whole rant about this subject should take awhile…

OOOOOOOOOO

"This sounds okay…" A red and white dragon said to herself, a paper held firmly in her paws. "Maybe they can help me…"

Latias sighed as her thoughts turned back to her dead brother, Latios. A tear wriggled its way out of her yellow eyes and she rubbed it away. How she missed her brother…why was life so cruel?

'_Well, this reunion might help…'_ She thought as she floated passed some flowers in the beautiful garden she was at. _'The others should cheer me up…'_

You can only imagine how far from the truth Latias just thought.

OOOOOOOOOO

A large, red dragon sighed with exasperation as he trudged through the jagged walls of the volcano he called a home. Groudon's red tail with black spikes protruding from the sides of it moved side to side each step he took. A crumpled letter was on the dirt behind the red dino, the letter that had caused so much trouble today.

Groudon can only imagine what Kyogre might say when he tells her about this news. But no, that doesn't stop there, he also has to tell this to Rayquaza! The large, green snake dragon would laugh in his face and tell him to say that was a joke. The look the green dragon would give him when he said it was true might be the only enjoyable part in this journey.

'_And the chaos starts tomorrow…'_ The Continent Pokemon shook his large, armored head as he continued to walk inside the volcano.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to be kidding…" A small legendary hovered inside a damp cave. "Why do I have to…why not Mew…."

The white humanoid Pokemon rubbed the yellow headdress that was the shape of a star on her head in frustration. His three teal colored tags hanging from his head fluttered at his movements.

"There has got to be some misunderstanding…" Jirachi said with a hint of hope. Yet, it was there, on the paper, written by Arceus herself. The small legendary had to go tell the other Sinnoh Pokemon, Deoxys, and those regis about this news because his ability to teleport was the best of best… and because Arceus was too lazy to write more letters for the others.

"Stupid Arceus…" Jirachi muttered, preparing himself to teleport to the large volcano in which the ugly toad faced Heatran lived. "Calling herself the God of all Pokemon…"

In a small flash, the white legendary was gone from the cave.

OOOOOOOOOO

A large rainbow colored bird flew over the ocean, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. He then stopped abruptly, his long and yellow tail feathers gently waving from the wind.

"LUGIA!!" He barked out madly, even making a splash with his talons. "COME OUT HERE NOW!!"

A small moment of silence ensued, the ever impatient Ho-oh frowning even more. The Phoenix growled slightly and gave his wings a large flap, the water beneath him fleeing away from him because of the wind that propelled it. A few more seconds and a few more angry calls from Ho-oh, a large silver dragon emerged from the crystal blue, splashing some water onto the Phoenix. Ho-oh growled even more and shook some water off his orange body.

"That took forever!" He growled at Lugia, the silver dragon blinked in confusion.

"It was only ten seconds." She reasoned. The Phoenix just gave her a glare full of hate.

"They're both the same! Now, enough with that subject, did you get the letter from Arceus about the reunion?"

"Unfourtunatly, yes. I'm not very pleased to go, but I must make an appearance. Arceus might turn her wrath towards me if I don't."

"Yeah, yeah. Still, what do you think she'll do if we don't?"

"Ho-oh! Please tell me your not considering about not showing up!" Lugia gasped, placing one hand-like wing over her beak-like mouth. "She created us! You can't imagine what she can do to us! It's suicidal!"

"I know that…" The legendary of the skies mumbled in a most unconvincing tone. "It was just an idea…"

"A very unintelligent one."

"Hey!!"

Lugia just smiled calmly, her long and powerful tail moving slightly. "I have to go Ho-oh, see you tomorrow." The rainbow bird just grunted in response, a look of concentration still shown on his countenance. The diving Pokemon rolled her black eyes and sighed. The black spike-like protrusions on her back and tail suddenly flattened as she dived head first into the water, splashing even more onto Ho-oh.

"What was that for!?" The Pheonix cried out as he shook water out of his feathers again, pure annoyance written on his face.

He could of sworn he heard the response, _'For being the idiot you are!'_

OOOOOOOOOO

**Ahh…nice ending…**

**So, how do you like it so far? Trust me, it shall get better in the future, but I need your reviews to tell me how you think of it, so I can make it even better!**

**So….PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. The First, Late Arrivals

**Koolkame**

**Karuma Kinsei**

**2lala**

**Roggamer22**

**Attila12**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Quaystor**

**DigitalXover-girl**

**Thank you people for reviewing!!**

**Okay, I'm quite busy right now, so your guys are lucky and cut off from my usual rant. For now, please enjoy the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The First, Late Arrivals"

**(FULLMOON ISLAND)**

A large and tall Pokemon paced inside a small forest, her white mane and fur fluttering from her sudden movements. A look of concentration was on her gray face, her green eyes narrowing. Arceus finally stopped and stood there for a second, sighing slightly. Where was all the legendaries? They were suppose to be here an hour ago…

"What happened to them…?" The dog/fox mumbled to herself, fidgeting with her golden hooves. "I'm sure they got the invitation…"

A rustle from the trees surrounding her broke Arceus' thoughts, the God Pokemon looking at the location of the noise. A levitating Pokemon appeared through the trees, a slight look of annoyance on her crescent shaped face. The 'Original One' sighed with relief.

"Oh, its just you Cresselia…" Arceus mumbled, once again fidgeting with her hooves, the cross-like wheel in the middle of her body moving slightly.

The blue, swan-like legendary rolled her purple eyes, unnoticed by the fox/dog, and she then said, "You do know that Jirachi just arrived a few minutes ago? He's at the grassy field."

"Really!?" Arceus said, looking up hopefully at Cresselia.

"No…I'm lying…" The Lunar Pokemon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh…okay…" The God Pokemon sighed, her tone back in the state of depression.

"I was just being sarcastic Arceus."

"Really! Yay! Let's go!" The fox/dog/horse Pokemon smiled, running past Cresselia and through the forest. The Lunar Pokemon sighed deeply and started…floating back to the grassy field, the name on which she called that one part of her island.

Cresselia then fluttered her purple wing on the sides of her body and back in annoyance, tiny, microscopic, shiny particles drifting to the leaf filled ground. She was still pissed off on how Arceus insisted on having this reunion on HER Island. I mean she could off used iron island or Newmoon Island, where Darkria lives. But, no, the 'Original One' had to use her Island. The place where she eats, sleeps, thinks, breaths, and, most importantly, the place where she can escape from the idiotic legendaries that haunt her. Cresselia questioned on the authority of which Arceus had over them…

'_Arceus couldn't make a decision to save her life…'_ The Lunar Pokemon thought, passing the usual trees. _'How she even managed to think, create, and rule this world is beyond my imagination and others…'_

As the blue and yellow legendary continued to ponder, the trees around became less and less dense, now a grassy ground covered the floor. Once Cresselia passed the last tree, a field of vast, long grass filled the earth. The sky was slightly dark, signaling that noon just passed. A good thing too since today would be the only day that the reunion was set and these trespassers on her Island could leave. Things were starting to look slightly brighter.

"Hey Cresselia…" A voice said to the legendary, breaking her thoughts. She then looked up to see her fellow friend, Jirachi. Arceus was next to him, a wide grin on her face. I guess she was happy since one legendary finally showed up for the reunion.

"Jirachi." The Lunar Pokemon responded, bowing her head slightly.

The Wish Pokemon just smiled forcefully back, feeling a little intimidated being around the Pokemon who squished Darkria into a small hole, to which he was stuck for a few days, unable to get any help, as Cresselia wouldn't allow it. He could still remember the look of terror when the Lunar Pokemon slowly floated towards him, a crazed look in her usually calm eyes. Jirachi shuddered, a small current going down his spine.

"So, where are the others?" Arceus asked.

"Um…I know that Giratina, Darkria, the Regis, Heatran(ugly toad…), and Deoxys are coming for sure. Still, they don't have a choice…" The Wish Pokemon drifted off at the last sentence, hoping the God Pokemon didn't hear him.

"Oh, okay then…" The fox/horse/dog nodded, a look of disappointment on her face. What happened to the others? Did they just decide not to come? Arceus narrowed her green eyes at this. _'No, they're coming all right…unless they want to face me…'_

Cresselia and Jirachi watched as the Pokemon who created them displayed an evil smirk, a glint of madness in her eyes. The two legendaries eyed the God Pokemon suspiciously, feeling that she was going to burst out any second. Before anything happened, luckily, Arceus closed her eyes, focusing onto something. The Lunar and Wish Pokemon followed her example, a bright purple glow coming from all three pairs of eyes.

Someone or something was on the Island, near the main beach, or how Cresselia called it, the Harmony horizon since the sun always set at that spot. The Pokemon seemed to hesitate to walk further onto the Island, but finally took a step forward, sinking into the sand a little.

"Lugia's here!" Arceus said happily, easily finding on who the Pokemon was. She opened her eyes and started her way to Harmony Horizon to greet the silver dragon. Cresselia and Jirachi then opened their eyes, the glow immediately disappearing.

"Well, at least all the sane ones are coming first…." The blue and yellow legendary sighed.

The Wish Pokemon nodded, quite surprised that Cresselia considered him to be all right in the head. Still, it was probably the best compliment the Lunar Pokemon had ever given anyone.

"Let's go meet Lugia. Arceus might kill her for being so late since she's usually on time." Jirachi then said. Cresselia just nodded and followed the floating Wish Pokemon, going through the forest again.

The two finally passed the last tree and sand was now littered across the ground, the sound of crashing waves hitting the beach. The smell and taste of salt filled the air, yet it set them as a peaceful place where they could relax. This really was Harmony Horizon.

A large gust of wind in Cresselia and Jirachi's face signaled that Lugia really was here. They looked down further towards the shore of the beach to see the silver dragon next to a happy God Pokemon. The Diving Pokemon had a weak smile on her face, obviously uncomfortable with Arceus asking her all these questions on why she was late.

"Let's go help…" The blue swan sighed, heading towards the legendaries. Jirachi followed behind, a look of regret hidden on his countenance. This day seemed to just crawl by…

"Cresselia, Jirachi, good to see you." Lugia then said, slightly loudly to get Arceus' mind towards something else. "How have you two been?"

It seemed to work, as the God Pokemon looked at the two approaching legendaries, abandoning the barrage of questions. The silver dragon seemed to be relieved as her weak smile became less forced and more welcoming at the sight of her old friends. She then placed her hand-like wings on the side of her body, walking away from the shore now. Everyone followed behind the Diving Pokemon, walking towards the grassy fields again.

"So, what's new?" Lugia asked again.

"Nothing really." Cresselia sighed, floating next to her. "I don't see the real reason on this whole reunion though."

Luckily Arceus hadn't heard her considering she was now closing her eyes again, focusing.

'_Great…more legendaries…'_ The Lunar Pokemon thought grimly, not even bothering to find out on whom it was. Jirachi sighed and gently floated to the sandy ground, enjoying the peace for now. The small legendary picked up his paw, sand sliding off, and he smiled at the feeling as it tickled slightly.

"JIRACHI!! CRESSELIA!! ARCEUS!! LUGIA!!" A booming, yet happy, voice called. The God Pokemon opened her eyes in slight surprise as the rest of her creation around her jumped.

"No…not now…" The blue swan mumbled, groaning in the process.

"Yep, right now." Lugia sighed as a pink cat overhead flew down, a wide grin spread on his face.

The feline did a small loop as he descended from the air, his fur rippling from the wind. He then stopped a few inches off the ground, spinning on the spot with glee. Mew was actually one of the first legendaries to even consider this reunion to be 'fun'. Still, he was always an idiot.

"Hey Mew…" Jirachi greeted as he floated back up, trying not to be rude, unlike his fellow legendaries. "So, what have you been up to? Have you been wreaking havoc?"

"You could say that." The pink cat grinned, his tail swishing back and forth in happiness, mesmerizing his friends. His tail was almost a pink blur.

'_Do I have to come?'_ A voice suddenly said in the feline's head. It sounded grim and, well, unhappy.

'_Of course!'_ Mew replied telepathically to his clone. _'It's going to be really fun and it wouldn't be the same if you didn't come! I would be really, really, really, really, really, really, really, re—'_

_'Okay I get it! I'm coming right now…'_

Mew did another loop and grinned widely at his fellow legendaries, who were not so enthusiastic as the pink cat. In fact, they would rather be facing Arceus' wrath right about now, even with the pain guaranteed to be involved. It almost seemed promising, yet out of a paws reach…

A small gasp from each of the legendaries, besides Mew as he was used to it, a flash of white causing this reaction. The tall, purple Pokemon with a long, curly tail appeared behind the flash, a look of annoyance already. He had a slight muscular appearance with a small tube connected from the back of his head to his back. His paws only had three fingers, a small ball-like tip on them.

"Hello Mewtwo!" Mew cheered, circling the clone with happiness, much to his dislike. The feline then stopped after going around the newcomer several times, grinning like there was no tomorrow. It had been years since he had seen his clone. Talking to him telepathically was different then talking muzzle to muzzle with him. It felt as if he finally saw Mewtwo for the first time.

"Mew." The clone responded stiffly, jerking his head in what seemed to be a nod. Cresselia, Lugia, Arceus, and Jirachi smiled weakly, remembering the little kindness the Genetic Pokemon usually displayed. Mew was lucky to even get that stiff nod from him.

"SO, what do you guys want to do?" The feline said with glee, his body levitating further off the ground with each word.

"We have to wait for the others, Mew." Arceus replied, sitting down on the sandy beach. The pink cat just groaned in response as he sat down on the floor, some sand flying in the air, grumbling like the little kit he was.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. Sorry, but my mind hasn't really been focusing much anymore, all my stories are left to suffer, sadly. I should feel better once this new week passes, as these 2 projects and 2 speeches are killing my time.**

**Please give me another chance with my next chapter and, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Just Plain Havoc

** Neptune's Violin**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Goldeneye101**

**SilverUmbra**

**Midna-mew-eevee**

**Cinders**

**2lala**

**Rayzell**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Dragonfire411**

**Quaystor**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! **

**Yay! Time for a new chapter that's full of chaos and –gasp- the Regis are here! Along with Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie! Yay! Wheee! Sorry, sort of hyper right now! ;)**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, especially some of you who think my stories are really good. It means a lot to me as my friends usually ridicule me for my will to write stories any given moment. Still, it doesn't really faze me.**

**On another note, since I haven't been writing for a long time, this chapter may be a little choppy and such. Please forgive me if it is!**

**Okay, one more note, I just wanted to point out that if any of you guys have noticed, but Mew and Arceus seemed to be the most well loved character in this story. Especially the hyper kit. Go Mew!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Just Plain Havoc"

"Celebi!" A voice giggled as the green legendary turned her head around, trying to locate the noise. She narrowed her crystal blue eyes and lifted her one paw off the tree, a blue aura around it. The Time Travel Pokemon then closed her eyes, focusing. She then felt a familiar presence, someone who she wasn't quite particularly found of. Mew.

Celebi then lifted her eyelids open, to see the pink feline with a big grin on his face. His tail flickered with delight at seeing a fellow legendary, not noticing that this feeling was not mutual.

"Yay! You're finally here!" Mew cheered. "I knew I could find you in this forest!"

The Time Travel Pokemon cursed herself for her stupidity. I mean she LIVED in a forest for Arceus' sake! Not one of her best plans as Mew figured it out. It might have taken him awhile, but he still put each piece together.

"Just lead me to the others…" The green legendary grumbled, floating after the enthusiastic pink cat. Mew nodded and flew quite fast through the trees, barely missing a branch in which Celebi hoped he might hit. The Time Travel Pokemon followed the feline with ease, dodging every tree, branch, and bush with grace. After living inside this type of environment for millions of years, you get quite used of these kind of things.

Mew flew out of the forest first, to hear his voice say with glee, "Guess what? Celebi's here! Now all we need is Darkria!"

'_Note to self: Strangle Mew when I get the chance.'_ The green legendary thought as she sighed. When she finally went past the last tree, a couple of meaningless greetings were given to her from her fellow 'friends'. I guess the others weren't as fond as being here just as much as she was.

"Welcome Celebi!" Arceus, who was the nearest from her, said with a smile. "Good to you to have **finally** join us." Okay, now the small legendary could of sworn that one of Arceus eyes twitched with annoyance when she said 'finally'.

"Hello Arceus." The Time Travel Pokemon finally said, a fake smile on her face. "It's good to be here."

A rather stifled laugh was heard among some of the legendaries, particularly in Ho-oh's direction, in which Lugia was seen smacking him on the back of his head. The Phoenix grumbled as he rubbed that spot with one of his multi-colored wings, complaining that this was a free country and he could do whatever he wanted.

"Yes, well, we're still missing one legendary though." The God Pokemon continued, ignoring Ho-oh's laughter. "Darkria hasn't arrived yet and it's almost four o'clock."

Celebi looked up at the sky to see the sun near Harmony Horizon' beach. It was late and, well, everything would be better once this whole retarded reunion was over.

"Well, for now, why don't you guys spend time with each other for an hour. It should help you guys get acquainted with each other again." Arceus then said, smiling toward to her creations, to which they just glared back. "Do it or be punished."

With that statement, everyone went into his or her own little 'click': The birds, the dogs (Though, I see them as wolves…), the Regis, and everything else in the middle.

**(REGIS)**

The steel legendary flashed her seven, maroon 'eyes' on her head in annoyance as her ice counterpart blinked his golden eyes with happiness. It had been over thousands of years since they actually saw their fellow legendaries and only the crystal-like body of Regice actually wanted to come, unlike his partners. To tell the truth, the Iceberg Pokemon couldn't really see why his friends didn't want to go… that and the fact that these humans canceled his favorite show, the Wiggles. For Arceus' sake, the ice legendary didn't really understand everything.

"Can I play with Mew, Raikou, and Zapdos now?!" Regice begged to his counterparts, his seven, golden eyes flashing rapidly. The three legendaries the Iceberg Pokemon said were now involved with a game of this human game called, tag. It was sort of a stupid game that was probably made by some drunken humans. I mean what's the point of running around in circles just to touch the next person? You just look like a complete idiot. But still, it seemed to fit in Regice's description.

"Will it get rid of you?" Regice's rock counterpart mumbled back, trying to cross his overly huge rock-made arms, but failing. Regirock then gave up, just placing his 'arms' to the side of his brown and tan rocky body.

"…What do you mean?" Regice asked, his 'eyes' flashing slowly, signaling confusion and interest. The ice legendary's icy counterpart just flashed her top maroon eyes, almost as if rolling them.

"Just go play and don't come back." Registeel muttered as she watched the Iceberg Pokemon raise his crystal-like arms in happiness, waving them around. After this display, Regice then went to his friends, probably asking if he could join their 'fun'.

"Don't be so mean Regirock." Registeel then muttered as she crossed her steel made arms with ease, almost as if taunting him the fact that she could even place one arm over the other.

"Why?" The rock counterpart said, his tan 'eyes' flashing in an annoying pattern. "You never stick up for him anyway."

"Still…" The steel Regi said before she could stop herself. "It's not nice."

Regirock just stood there, two of his tan 'eyes' glowing. Since when did Registeel help the Iceberg Pokemon? "… you okay…"

"…" The steel counterpart then thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts. But that was true, was she actually okay? I mean she would usually make some smart remark at Regice for his stupidity, to which he would never get. Since when did she have a sudden change of heart? If she even had one…

"Just forget it…" Was the only answer Regirock got out of his counterpart. Registeel's maroon eyes weren't even flashing in annoyance, as they usually did. Suspicions rose as the two Regis just stood there as stiff as a rock (…heh..heh…get it? Regirock's a rock and I said… never mind…).

**(ARCEUS)**

The God Pokemon watched as she saw her creation interact with each other, except for the Regis, birds, ands dogs, who were currently watching the idiots of the group play around. Arceus couldn't even explain why she made them. It was probably during that one time she had that HUGE hangover and wasn't thinking correctly. Yeah, that was probably it…

"Arcy, Acry… still worring about this whole thing?" A teasing, yet deep, voice said as the 'Original One' heard heavy footsteps behind her. Arceus just took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and tried to put a smile on her face.

"Hello Giratina." The God Pokemon could just feel the smirk at the back of her head…

"Aww, come on Arcy." The tall ghost Pokemon teased again. "Aren't you always glad to see me?"

The fox/horse/dog Pokemon turned around to face what looked like a caterpillar with different colors and with wings. However, even with this menacing appearance, Arceus knew that Giratina couldn't hurt a fly. Well, he probably could, but she created him, so there was practically no difference.

"No." The God Pokemon replied coldly. "I'd rather Mew visit me three times a day for the rest of my life."

"Hey, don't be so mean Arcy." The tall, gray dragon pretended to sound hurt. "You know that that comment hurts my feelings…"

"You don't have feelings Giratina." Arceus said, her eyes narrowing. "I made sure you didn't have them, just instincts."

That statement finally bothered the ghost legendary as he spread his black and red wings a little with agitation. His six legs moved slightly as he frowned. "Gosh, can't you take a joke?"

"No." The fox/horse/dog Pokemon said again as she glared at the huge legendary, trying to see if her gaze could burn a hole in him. Why didn't she ever consider making Giratina? I mean sure there had to be someone who could keep an eyes on the gate way to hell, but seriously? What happened to him? She could very well remember he was a boring, unlovable, and always sad Pokemon when she created him. But, after a few years, he started to play jokes and become a nuisance to her, even more then Mew and that one time he dyed her fur pink.

"Jeesh, I'll go talk to Cresselia then…" The gray dragon mumbled, walking away with thundering footsteps, the weight of him crushing the grass underneath him.

"Good riddance." Arceus mumbled as she watched Raikou chasing after Regice to 'tag' him.

**(MEW, RAIKOU, ZAPDOS, AND REGICE)**

"The ice block is it! The ice block is it!" Mew sang over and over again as he did flips in the air. Regice laughed as his eyes flashed wildly with all this excitement. Raikou had just 'tagged' him and now the Iceberg Pokemon was after the pink cat.

Mew just easily dodged by flying over the oncoming ice legendary and stuck his tongue out. "Nice try slowpoke!"

Zapdos, flying above them, flapped his wings quite hard, pushing air onto the unsuspecting feline. The pink cat was then pushed down further towards the ground, flipping around madly to try and find out what's going on. Before that happened, however, Mew was flattened to the grassy ground as Regice collided with him. The icy legendary tripped and the two Pokemon began to roll on the floor, at a rather fast rate, in the shape of a ball. Incoherent screams of laughter, yelling, and even cheering ensued as they continued to roll near Registeel and Celebi, who were now talking about something that never should interest boys.

As the two females looked onto the oncoming ball of Regice and Mew, it was waaaaay to late. The two males collided into the two females as their rolling days were over. They flew a few feet in the air, except for Mew as he was having a fit of laughter, yelling. Landing with a thud, Regice chuckled as almost as if he was wasted. Registeel, however, flashed her maroon eyes in fury as she stood back up, wobbling a bit.

"REGICE!" She yelled as her arms tried to strangle the Iceberg Pokemon. Being dazed, the icy legendary just sat up as a pair of steel gray arms started to try and choke him. During Registeel's anger, she completely forgot the fact that Regice was practically a robot and, well, he couldn't be strangled.

After a few seconds, Registeel seemed to notice her mistake as she now started to shake her counterpart violently. Regice just seemed to be confused as one of his partners just started to shake him for, what he thought, no reason.

Mew was still having a laughing fit as he floated a few inches of the ground, his blue eyes wide and out of focus from the rolling part. Celebi, however, blinked in confusion as she sat up on the grass, watching the scene in front of her.

Everyone then started to gather around them, no one saying a thing. A red ugly toad named Heatran, however, was just looking around, not really noticing anything.

"I bet ten bucks on Regice!" A white humanoid Pokemon with a blue headdress-like thing on her head said. She rose higher from the ground to watch better, her two tails rising up. A gleam of light reflected off of her red jewel on the middle of her head as she cocked her head to get a better view. Two other legendaries looking just like her joined Azelf's side. One had yellow headdress on, his eyes closed, and the other had a pink head that had a pair of drooping ears on each side of her head.

"Don't start that again Azelf." Uxie mumbled as Mesprit just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, please don't."

But, it was too late.

"Twenty on Registeel!" A legendary shouted back that had a pair of red and blue arms, a green jewel rested on the middle of her body.

"Fifty on Regice!" Groudon then shouted out. A large, blue whale inside a lake on the other side of him just narrowed her golden eyes and shouted out, "Sixty on Registeel!"

The red dragon glared in the whale's direction and yelled, "Seventy on Regice!"

"Eighty on Registeel!"

"Ninety on Regice!"

"One hundred on Registeel!"

Groudon clenched his claws, remembering didn't even have ninety dollars. Still, he wasn't about to lose this pool! "Two Hundred dollars!"

"Five hundred dollars!" Kyorgre shouted out as she placed her fins over her mouth. Groudon growled as he resisted the urge to evaporate all the water inside that lake.

A flurry of others started to shout out bets as Arceus tried to calm them down. Registeel began to punch Regice as Regirock was laughing as hard as he could laugh in the sidelines. Azelf was now arguing with Mesprit and Uxie, telling them to fly off and leave her alone. Groudon and Kyogre were now in a staring contest, low growling emitting from them. Giratina began to tease the God Pokemon, telling her she was unable to even control a simple pack of legendaries.

"SHUT UP!!" Arceus finally yelled as everyone became instantly quiet. Oh boy, were they in deep crap now…

* * *

**PLEASE REIVEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. A Type of Bonding

**Lina Bem**

**2lala**

**Metal Overload92**

**Goldeneye 101**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**SilverUmbra**

**Shadow Fox Alters**

**Attila 12**

**Quaystor**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Whew, it's been a long time since I updated! Sorry for the huge delay, but since school is almost over, my teachers have been bombarding us poor students with homework, cramming our heads. I guess since they finally figured out that school was going to end soon, they want to torture us as much as possible. Xp**

**Anyway, guess what? Darkrai's here! Yep! The little dude finally came, but let's just see what will happen, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"A Type of Bonding"

"YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST PATHETIC CREATURES TO WALK ACROSS THIS UNIVERSE!!" Arceus yelled as her creations just blinked back. "I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH IMMATURE BEHAVIOR!! ESPECIALLY FOR YOU LEGENDARIES!! I EXPECT MORE FROM YOU!!"

Everyone around her was stalk still. Registeel's arm was winded back, an awaiting Regice below its direction. Azelf had her paws clenched, almost punching a nearby Uxie who held one of her arms. Groudon and Kyogre were just glaring at each other from afar, ignoring Arceus rant. Mew was still floating in the air, a wide grin on his face.

"I think she forgot that she created us…" Jirachi then murmured to Cresselia.

"I agree…" The blue swan said back, barely moving her mouth.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!!" The God Pokemon still yelled, her gray face turning red. She then began to breath rather harshly and spat out, "Cresselia, Jirachi, Lugia, come here now."

The three legendaries just jumped at the sound of their names, but approached the fox/horse/dog Pokemon, a feeling of uneasiness inside of them.

"Everyone, you guys are to go to Harmony Horizon and wait for us." Arceus said coldly.

Registeel then threw her last punch at Regice, who gave a yelp of pain, and started to trudge back to the ocean. Uxie finally let go of Azelf and the two just flew behind the Regis, Mesprit behind them. Groudon just gave Kyogre one more look of pure hatred and followed. The blue whale, however, just dove back inside the water.

"Reunions. You got to love them." Giratina chuckled to himself as Latias looked up at him. She gave a small smile and continued to fly onward.

"Come on Raikou…" Suicune grunted as she followed Entei. The electric wolf just grinned and trotted behind them.

A large, green snake then followed the crowd, a look of annoyance on his face. Deoxys flew next to Rayquaza, who ignored the fact that she was there, and said nothing.

Ho-oh looked at Lugia, who was standing beside Arceus, and gave her a rather rare look that clearly said 'Are you going to be alright?' The silver dragon just smiled softly and nodded. Giving a stiff nod, the phoenix then began to fly toward Harmony Horizon.

"Alright, you three." The God Pokemon then grunted after everyone was gone from sight. "I need you guys to do this…." She whispered to all three of them.

"WHAT!?" Cresselia then yelled. "ARE YOU MAD!? THAT'LL KILL US ALL!!"

"I DON'T CARE!! JUST DO IT!" The white Pokemon snarled. After a few seconds the three legendaries jut nodded, dreading the rest of the day to come.

**(INSIDE THE FOREST)**

A dark shadow glided upon the leaf filled ground, looking for something. It then stopped as a figure rose from the ground, the shadow disappearing. A rather large, black ghost then levitated in that spot, white hair covering half of his face. He gripped onto a nearby tree with his long, black arms, waiting.

"He should be coming soon…" Darkrai muttered to himself. "If not then I'll commit suicide…"

After a few minutes, another figure, except pink and small, flew ahead, smiling.

"Perfect."

Mew sailed in the air, dodging each branch and tree with grace. He grinned as large tree stood in his path and he barely flew around it, laughing when he felt his fur touch part of the trunk.

"Hey Mew!" Someone then called the pink cat as he was almost at Harmony Horizon. The feline stopped and looked around for whoever called him. "Over here!"

Mew directed his gaze onto Darkrai, who waved a false happy arm. The feline smiled and then said, "I never knew you were here Darkrai!"

"Shhh!" The ghost muttered, motioning his claw to come closer. The cat obliged, flying next to him in a few seconds.

"Hey, how's my favorite buddy doing?" Darkrai then said with a charming voice. It pained him to even look at the cat, but if he wanted Mew to do something he had to be as friendly as possible.

"Oh Great!" The feline cheered, not even noticing his companion rolling his one azure colored eye that wasn't covered by his hair.

"Yeah, yeah… anyway, I need you to do me a HUGE favor." The black legendary whispered, putting his arm around Mew, trapping him in a headlock. However, the pink cat didn't seem to mind as he continued to listen with rare concentration.

After whispering a few instructions to Mew, the feline grinned widely and nodded his head violently. "Oh! I can do that!"

"Yes, yes… I'm sure you can my pink furred friend!" Darkrai responded, a smirk hidden on his mouth. "Now, just complete he first thing and I'll take of the rest."

"Okay!" Mew nodded with glee.

"Good boy." The dark legendary laughed evilly, unnoticed by the cat. After squeezing his head one more time, Darkrai let go of Mew, almost punching him to go. "Now don't fail me!"

"Promise Darkrai!" Mew cheered as he flew towards Harmony Horizon at full speed, his head bursting with excitement on the new and important job he was given.

The medium sized legendary just chuckled and then grinned maliciously. "Perfect! Now, I need to get ready!" Darkrai smirked.

He then looked around the forest, making sure no one else was here.

"I got to stop talking to myself…"

**(HARMONY HORIZON)**

"Wheee!!" A small, blue legendary laughed, jumping out of the crystal blue water. His antennas were plastered against his face as Manaphy landed back into the ocean, water splashing everywhere.

"Nice one Mana!" A white hedgehog shouted back, a green bush seemingly attached to her back. "I'll give it a ten!"

"Thanks Shaymin!" Manaphy smiled as he popped his head out of the water. The hedgehog smiled again, brushing the two, pink flowers on the side of her head from her face, and then responded, "No problem! Just do it again!"

Giratina chuckled from a distance at watching those two play around. The two legendaries around him in this point of time, Latias and Rayquaza, just looked up, asking why he was laughing.

"Its just that I wish the world was so carefree like that." The Demon Pokemon just responded. "But, then again, this universe would be screwed if that happened. All play and no work. Just imagine how our economy might be like?"

"Who cares?" Rayquaza just huffed back, coiling his green body to the sandy shore. "I never even thought of you to be so deep Giratina."

"Hey," The satanic Pokemon mumbled, "Even I can have a word of wisdom every now and then."

"That's was still beautiful." Latias then smiled, her voice gentle and caring.

"I guess…" The long, green snake growled back silently. Giratina cocked his equivalent of an eyebrow at that response. He spotted different emotions in that tone, but one of them grasped his short attention span.

"Whoa… are you jealous Rayquaza?"

The green snake then narrowed his golden eyes, yet a small, subtle blush appeared. "In your dream Giratina. Me? Being jealous of you? Yeah right…"

"Well, I guess I can just keep flirting with Latias more." The satanic Pokemon smirked, now making the red dragon blush. Rayquaza just looked surprise for a second, but then continued his glare. But, it was too late. He had shown the smallest amount of weakness. The large, gray dragon would never leave him alone for that mistake.

"How about I just leave you two alone…" The Demon dragon smirked, stomping his way towards the Regis, which they were near the shore. Rayquaza then blinked, shifting his gaze towards Latias. The red dragon blushed heavily at having eye contact with the green snake, but smiled sincerely. However, the dragon just widened his eyes, turning his golden eyes toward the almost setting sun, mumbling something.

"Uh…" Latias then hesitated to say, but closed her mouth, a rather sad smile on her face. Rayquaza just seemed to be too content with staring at the sun and he hadn't noticed the small noise she made.

**(THE REGIS)**

"Registeel…"

"Shut up!"

"…But Registeel…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Regice's golden eyes blinked in a slow pattern as if tears falling. He then turned to Regirock. "What did I did wrong?"

"Oh, I wonder?" The rock legendary smirked. "I guess Registeel just started to beat you up for no reason because she hates you."

The Iceberg Pokemon sighed sadly, looking behind him at his steel counterpart. The legendary had her arms crossed, her maroon eyes blinking fiercely. Her back was turned, facing towards the crystal clear ocean. What had he done wrong?

"What did I do Registeel…?" He then asked again, approaching his counterpart. Registeel growled slightly as he got within a few feet away.

"Please? Can you tell me?"

"Just guess you moron!" The steel legendary snarled, waving one arm in a violent gesture.

"….Uh…"

Registeel growled again in frustration.

Regice, knowing that his steely counterpart was going to burst anytime, just said, "…I'm sorry Registeel… for whatever I did…"

Those words seem to cool down Registeel's temper like ice. Her maroon eyes started to blink less violently, but she continued to stay in her current position. She didn't want to show any type of weakness.

"Hey, what's up my peeps?" A rather deep voice then broke the groups' thoughts. Giratina made his way towards them, a rather flustered green and red dragon behind him in the background.

"Giratina!" Regice then cheered, trying to clap his ice shaped arms. His eyes started to blink wildly in excitement as he giggled. Yes, giggled, not laugh like a guy should.

"Hey one with no brain!" The Satanic dragon responded, raising his front pair of paws. "How's life?"

"Great!" The Iceberg Pokemon replied, forgetting the fact that Registeel was still angry with him. Regirock just blinked his eyes in a circle, almost like rolling them. The steely legendary just grunted and continued to blink her eyes in anger.

"Okay, then." Giratina then smiled, staring out to the ocean. "Looks like its almost six o'clock."

"Good thing too…" Registeel finally said, muttering mostly to herself.

**(THE WOLFS)**

"Want to play tag!?"

"No…"

"How about Freeze tag!?"

"Does that mean I get to freeze you in a block of ice?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then no thanks…" Suicune then sighed, sitting down on the soft sand.

"Aww… you sure?" Raikou whined.

"Go ask Entei."

"Okay! Entei—"

"No." The firedog quickly said. "Also, don't get me involved Suicune."

The electric wolf grumbled to himself and laid down on the sand like his counterparts. He moved the sand in front of him with his paw, making a small pile. Raikou then smiled slightly at seeing his pile grow each time he stroke his paw.

Suicune just stared at him with her ruby eyes, a small smile also plastered on her face. She then looked to the crashing waves in the shore, sighing somewhat contently. The waterdog's insides squirmed with insecurity at the thought of Arceus' punishment, yet this beach seemed to calm her thoughts. I guess this was why the God Pokemon sent them here.

"Magnificent…" She murmured to herself as a rainbow of colors decorated the almost dark sky, creating a marvelous speculation.

* * *

**END!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to make the next chapter focus mainly on Drakrai's plans. Plus, this seemed to be a good place to stop. I promise to have the next chapter in a week or two.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. A Total Backfire

** Kidd Dragon**

**Midna-mew-eevee**

**Lina Ben**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Neptune's Violin**

**2lala**

**goldeneye101**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Attila 12**

**SilverUmbra**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Once again, late update. Ah, please forgive me! Homework, school, everyday things, and some personal stuff have been filling up my free time. Plus, I've been losing some zeal about writing for some strange reason. It's like I want to write, but I'm too lazy to even turn on my computer. Gah, I hate that feeling.**

**However, some other plot and things came to my mind for this story and others, so it might be even longer then what I originated. Good news, right? Right?**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon. At all, got it?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"A Total Backfire"

Suicune slowly paced the sandy shore of Harmony Horizon, Raikou playing in the waves and splashing around. Entei, however, contented himself in sitting a few feet away, avoiding the water at all cost.

It was getting late as the sun had now fully disappeared from the sky, small, bright stars twinkling in the night. The clouds were fully gone, none of those puffy pillows seen.

The Regis were now sitting near the edge of the forest, each one with a different blinking pattern. Registeel flashed her maroon eyes in annoyance still, Regice's in happiness, and Regirock's in just plain boredom. It wasn't really the rock legendary's fault for him being bored though. It had been forever since they were at the grassy field and Arceus was yelling at them. It only seemed to spread panic around everyone, as whatever the punishment was; it would be long and torturous.

"GAH!! DIE YOU STUPID WHALE!" Groudon yelled, concentrating with all his might.

"YOU DIE YOU RETARDED DINO!" The whale screamed back from the ocean, smirking after her yell. "Now give me the two hundred dollars you promised."

"I didn't promise! I just merely stated I _had _two hundred dollars!" The large, red dragon remarked.

"Yeah, but you betted them and lost! Now, give the money to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I will kill you if you don't!"

"No you can't! I'm the one who can kill you with my solarbeam!"

"I'll easily shoot you down before you can even try that!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I'd like to see myself try too!"

"Will you two lovebirds just shut up!?" Giratina retorted as he watched the waves crash against the shore. "Geesh, you two sound almost more worse the Cresselia and Darkria!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two, arguing legendaries yelled back.

"Sure…" The large, tall ghost smirked, now watching Raikou splash around. The electric wolf's body was soaked from muzzle to paw, his purple fur on his back clinging to his side. Yet, the yellow Pokemon continued to splash around as the waves came crashing almost on him. The wolf seemed to be getting further and further away from the shore each time a wave of water crashed down on him.

"Articuno?" A yellow, jagged winged bird asked as he flew above the beach. "Do you want to play tag?"

"No…" The icy bird flying next to him sighed.

"Oh… okay then… what about you Moltres?"

The bird with flaming wings shook her head, giving a 'I'm sorry' look. Zapdos whined in boredom and pouted like a little kit.

"But I'm sooooo booooorrreeeddd…" The electric Pokemon complained, circling around his two counterparts.

"Go play with Mew." Articuno then suggested, tried of the bird flying around her.

"I can't find him…"

"Maybe Arceus finally killed him." Moltres chuckled, a small, genuine smile on her yellow beak. "How about you go with Regice and play that game you guys play. Pag right?"

"No, it's tag." Zapdos corrected, but with a full fledge grin on his face. "I'll go get Regice right now!"

"Good for you. Now go."

The electric bird followed, giving his jagged wings one large flap as he descended to the sandy shore.

"Nice work, Moltres." Articuno complimented. "You actually made him go for once."

"No problem. It was easy."

Back down on the beach, Mewtwo stood alone on a tall boulder, his purple eyes closed tight. His legs were crossed and his two, three-fingered paws were held together in his lap. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Hey Mewtwo…" A timid voice spoke up a few feet next to him. The clone legendary just stayed motionless, eyes still closed, but replied, "Greetings Deoxys."

The Space Pokemon jumped as he mentioned her name, not even caring to glance at her figure. The orange and blue legendary quickly regained her composure, cautiously levitating closer to Mewtwo.

"What would you like from me?" The purple Pokemon stated, still focusing without showing any sign of weakness.

"I just wanted to say hi and such…" Deoxys timidly replied, placing her head with a purple stripe down her face towards the ground. "So, how's everything?"

"Disturbing." Was his only reply.

"Oh… why?"

"Mew has been bothering me all year, but now I can't even contact him with telepathy. I fear he's doing something he'll regret later on."

Deoxys placed her four, pointed arms to the to the side of her body as she then said, "Maybe we should look for him?"

"No, I believe he'll be fine." Mewtwo sighed. "I just fear for the others, as whatever he's doing, it'll backfire on us."

"Oh…"

"Well, I apologize for the short conversation, but I need to concentrate more. You may stay, but do not interfere with my meditating."

The Space Pokemon just nodded as the green crystal in the middle of her chest flashed with disappointment. She landed on her two, stick-like feet on the beach, sitting down with her back against the boulder. Mewtwo inhaled deeply and continued to focus, trying to contact Mew in any way.

Several feet along the beach, a large phoenix stood on the sand, his wings folded against his body. A small, green figure hovered near him, the two talking to each other.

"I wonder what Arceus wants with those three…" Ho-oh commented, his ruby eyes looking towards the sky. "She must be really angry."

"I agree." Celebi sighed, closing her azure eyes.

"What do you think our punishment is?"

"Arceus will probably make us stay an extra day or something."

"Yeah, but then why did she need Cresselia, Lugia, and Jirachi?"

"Good point."

"Why thank you!"

"Don't push it…"

"Why not?"

"Just shut up…"

"Why?"

Celebi grunted slightly at Ho-oh's childish antics, but continued to hover in the same spot. She was looking around the rather huge beach, observing her fellow legendaries she had so long neglected to have contact with. Each one seemed to somehow change in their personality over the several years. Whether it was better or for worse, they did change. Mew just seemed to get more childish, Ho-oh was starting to become caring, Mewtwo was actually talking to them, and even herself, as she was being friendlier then usual. Maybe this whole reunion wasn't _so_ bad after all.

"What do you think Kyogre and Groudon are arguing about now?" Ho-oh then asked as he was watching the two said legendaries having an animated conversation. Groudon was even at the edge of the water, despite himself being a ground type Pokemon.

"Just listen carefully; their screaming should tell us." Celebi sighed.

The two stayed quiet, listen intently.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kyogre yelled, flapping her fins to splash some water on Groudon. The red dino growled as some water landed on his face.

"WELL, LIFE'S NOT FAIR YOU OVERLARGE WHALE!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S STILL NOT FAIR!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S NOT FAIR?! THAT IN THOSE RETARDED THINGS HUMANS HAVE, YOU'RE BEFORE ME IN THAT POKEDEX! HOW COME I'M AFTER YOU WHEN I'M CLEARLY BETTER!"

"I GUESS HUMANS JUST THINK I'M BETTER!"

"OR, YOU'RE JUST _REALLY SPECIAL_!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"THAT YOU'RE MENTALLY CHALLENGED!"

"THAT'S IT! DIE!!"

A large torpedo of water hit the surprised red Pokemon, making him land with a huge thud on the sandy shore. A vibration was sent through the whole beach at the Dinosaur's fall, causing everyone to look in that direction.

"NAH! YOU DIE!!" Groudon snarled, getting back on his two, large feet. He released a flurry of flames from his mouth, while Kyogre repelled it with her hydro pump.

The two continued with these attacks, steam starting to pour forth everywhere.

"Oh! Steam!" Manaphy laughed as he jumped up and down as best as he could on the shore, considering he didn't have any legs. Shaymin, who was beside him, laughed to her hearts content on her friends actions.

"I think they're finally going to kill themselves." A tall, blue dino sighed near the forest edge, several feet from the two fighting Pokemon. Palkia, who was beside her, just nodded and replied, "Maybe we should stop them. Or, more like you, since you can control time."

"Bah, I'm not going to waste my precious energy just to help them." Dialga remarked, lying down. Palkia just sighed heavily, sitting down next to her.

"… I bet you Groudon's going to win…" The pink dino then whispered.

"Oh, you're on! Sixty bucks on Kyogre!"

**(MEW)**

The pink cat watched with anticipation from behind a tree, watching Arceus talk to the three miserable legendaries next to her. He grinned widely as his tail flickered back and forth, wanting to burst out and fulfill his duty. But, he had to wait. He promised Darkrai he would do it perfectly and Mew didn't want to disappoint his 'buddy' at all.

"Come on! Hurry up!" The feline whined, talking to himself. He watched as Arceus started to list down some names, in which he couldn't quite understand why.

Cresselia just nodded, a grim look on her face. Jirachi had a pencil and paper, writing down the names. Lugia, looking over the yellow and white Pokemon shoulder, was pointing out some flaws in which Arceus was announcing.

With an erase, Jirachi fixed the problem, continuing to write.

"That should do!" The fox/horse/dog Pokemon nodded with content. The three legendaries just groaned with regret and Jirachi folded the paper.

"Now, I need you three to tell the others."

"Fine…" They just muttered in return, leaving the Grassy Fields and entering the forest.

"My turn!" Mew cheered, zooming out of the tree and behind the others. Almost like a spy, the cat flew behind each tree that they passed, grinning as he was finally able to carry out his orders.

"Dun, dun, dun, dununun, dun, dun dun, dununun, dun, dun, dun, dununun." The pink cat sang to himself in a whisper, peering from behind a rather leaf-filled tree. The cat felt so proud of himself for being so stealthily. That was until—

"Hey Mew…" Jirachi sighed as he passed the cat's tree. The feline yelped in surprise, falling to the ground, the leaves cushioning his fall.

Mew lifted his head, figuring out he had accidentally passed the three legendaries. "Oops…"

"What are you up to?" Lugia then asked, trying to hide a grim look on her face.

"N-nothing…" The pink cat stuttered, flying back up. "I'm not working for Darkrai…"

At that name, Cresselia's face turned from regret, to pure loathing. The swan's eyes seemed to have a glimmer of red in them as she growled out, "That ghost is here!?"

Mew, being himself, just nodded with a grin, instantly forgetting the fact that Darkria had trust him _not _to reveal any information. "Yeah! He's here! He even gave some cool orders to do! Wanna help!"

"N—… actually, yes." The swan chuckled with a hint of evil mixed in. Jirachi and Lugia shook their heads, knowing whatever their companion was thinking… it wouldn't be good.

"Alright! Here, let me tell you!" Mew cheered, flying towards Cresselia and whispering in whatever she uses for an ear. The more the pink cat told her, the more the frown on the Lunar Pokemon's face became worse.

After Mew was done…

"Why that no-good, filthy, retarded ghost… how dare he…" Cresselia snarled under her breath, and some other, choice words too. Jirachi just sat on a nearby branch of a tree, sighing deeply. Lugia, on the other paw, was already heading toward Harmony Horizon by herself, hoping to have the last few minutes before the punishment to spend with her fellow legendaries.

"Time for some more payback… come on Mew… show me the spot." Cresselia growled, turning her long neck to the flying cat.

"Oh! He was over…. No… Oh! Over… no not there…" The feline pondered, looking around. "I forgot…"

The swan's countenance before she rushed to kill Mew was priceless. The pink cat yelped again and flew away, Cresselia behind him yelling, "I'LL KILL YOU!! TELL ME WHERE!!"

"I don't remember!" Mew just replied hopelessly, trying to avoid being killed while dodging each tree and their branches.

"I think I'll just go to the beach…" Jirachi muttered to no one, Cresselia and Mew out of sight. He then levitated from the branch he was resting on, flying towards the direction Lugia was going.

* * *

**Mmmm… I wanted to make this longer, but I decided to stop here. It seemed like a good place.**

**Forgive me if it seems… random… not funny… or even bad, but since I've lost some passion for writing, it's not as good. Still, my love for writing is coming back.**

**I blame my 'hate writing' faze for that essay in English-sigh-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. A Plan Unfolded

** Neptune's Violin**

**Attila 12**

**Kidd Dragon**

**Azure Inu**

**Dragonchild25**

**2lala**

**ninetailedsilverkitsune**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!  
**

**Whoo, since I have absolutely no rants in mind right now, I'll answer some questions and thanks! Just because I can! Yay!**

**-Azure Inu**

**Sort of seems like I don't have a plan, huh? However, I actually do! What Mew did was an important thing so keep reading, as you'll find out Darkria's plan soon! **

**-Attila12**

**lol, just wait and see!**

**-Kidd dragon**

**Really? You people only review cause I mention your names… aw well, I'll take it anyway! It's good enough for me, lol.**

**-ninetailedsilverktisune**

**Oh! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, even if you just reviewed right now! I reeeeeeaaaalllly appreciated it! It makes me feel as if all my hard work really pays off!**

**-2lala**

**lol, yeah. I just got that idea when I was just flipping through my guide book. **

**-Dragonchild25**

**10 out of 10? SWEET! THANKS! **

**-Neptune's Violin**

**Yeah, I'd probably vote for her too. Though, not because Kyogre's 'better' then Groudon, but because she's a she!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"A Plan Unfolded"

**(ARCEUS)**

The God Pokemon sat down on the lush, green grass, sighing heavily. What had she done? She should know what happens when you put two opposites together for a while, considering she had made it that way. Not even herself could guess what the others might do once they figure out or learn what her plan was all about.

"I need to control my anger…" She mumbled to herself, placing her head between her two, outstretch hooves. Only the gentle breeze rubbed her face, almost as if telling her it'll be all right.

With a swift movement, Arceus stood up, looking up at the sky with her emerald eyes. Calculating the time easily with the stars, she began to stroll forward, heading towards the forest that severed the beach and this grassy field apart. Her golden hooves crunch each step she took as she was walking on the leaves lying on the floor.

She had always admired Cresselia's island. Everything was so peaceful and soothing, unlike her old place. It was only filled with the constant, nagging memories of her past, most filled with error. It wasn't fun to be relaxing when you look at a wall, a dreadful memory filling your mind as you cringed your face in disgust. Sure, she was the God Pokemon, able to order Dialga or Celebi to go back in time to fix that mistake, but what was the point? She would just make more in her life. Her really long life.

If you ever thought about it, but being the Pokemon to create everything wasn't the oh-so 'cool' thing everyone thought it was. It was practically the opposite. From listening to the legendaries' problems, to even trying to keep the world balance from time to time, it always interrupted her social era. What was the point of starting a puzzle if you were to be interrupted by some annoying call from someone or something? It was even more annoying if that puzzle just laid on the floor, asking for you to finish it. Arceus, now that's really bothersome! It was like that puzzle was taunting you or something!

To tell the truth, Arceus wouldn't actually mind switching her role as the God Pokemon with someone with a simple life, like Mew or something. All he does is fly around and bother people just for fun. Now that seemed like an easy life to live.

Yet, always on thing stopped her from changing her role, fate. Fate always has existed. It always was alive and it chose her to be the creator. It chose her to watch over everyone. It chose her for this difficult life she has.

Sometimes, life wasn't fair, even true for Arceus.

After walking for a few minutes by herself and her thoughts, a noise of something scrapping against bark filled whatever she had for ears. Arceus just lifted her head higher, her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration. She took one step forward, her eyes darting around for the source of the noise.

It was weird to hear any noise in this forest, as it was always quiet. The only time it was loud was if someone was actually creating the sound or something.

Another sound as a twig breaking made her dash around, an ebony arm retreating back from behind the tree it was at. She cautiously walked forward, her body giving off a small glow as if to intimidate whatever was behind there.

"DIE!!" A sudden voice screamed with pure malicious. Arceus looked in time to see a black, energy-like ball hit her face. She fell to the ground with a grunt, falling into a deep sleep as a small, black vortex hovered above her.

"HAH! I FINALLY GOT YOU CRESSELIA!!" A voice cackled from behind a tree. Darkria emerged, his face with the up most proud look he could ever make. "I SOOO GOT YOU CRESSE— wait, Arceus?"

His one, ruby eye not covered by his hair glanced down at the sleeping figure on the ground, Arceus. The one who had created him, Darkria.

"CRAP!" The black, ghost yelled, thrusting his claws to the top of his white hair. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!!"

He groaned in exasperation, lowering himself towards Arceus' body, which was now trembling with fear.

"Great… the Dark Voids working…" He mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The God Pokemon's face had a troubled look, even whimpering slightly from her mouth.

Whimpering.

The lowest and most pathetic noise a person could make…

…A noise in which Darkrai had caused Arceus to do within her sleep…

…The Arceus, the God Pokemon, the one who created this whole Pokemon world and much more…

"DAMN!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He yelled, almost tempted to bang his head against a nearby tree. "ARCEUS IS GOING TO DESTROY ME WHEN SHE GETS UP!!"

Darkrai hovered in circles, mumbling to himself with a troubled look upon his countenance. What the hey was he going to do!? There was only one ending he could take, Arceus would wake up and kill him.

"Okay, I can get through this…" He sighed, trying to calm himself down by first stop flying around. "I just need to wake her up, tell Arceus it was an accident, and I'll be good. Though, if she doesn't believe, a good bottle of wine always got rid of a recent memory."

He pondered upon these two solutions, easily picking the second one. It would be a quicker process and Arceus might blackmail him later for the first one if he ever apologized.

"Alright… Cresselia always had a bottle of wine at her island." The ghost mused himself. "She said it was to get rid of the headaches I caused every time I saw her."

He flew forward a bit, hoping to think of any sign of the bottle.

"She might have it in that crystal cave of hers…"

Darkrai narrowed his one, ruby eye, nodding in approval of his thought. He first grabbed Arceus body, which was quite heavy for such a slender Pokemon, and placed it near a tree, the God Pokemon not stirring in the slightest. Trying to hide the body if anyone was to stumble upon it, he scooped some leaves on it, sort of blending in the ground. It was hard though as her fur was white and the leaves were a variety of colors. Still, at least he could spot it from a distance.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He mumbled to the sleeping Pokemon, turning around. The plan with Cresselia was still fresh in his mind, but if Mew did whatever he knew he would do, everything would be perfect. He had plenty of time to look for the bottle of wine.

With a white flash, he transported to the Crystal Cave Cresselia (a lot of C's o-o) supposedly kept the bottle.

**(HARMONY HORIZON)**

Once again, a barrage of questions was suffocating Lugia about the punishment, if not all. She just waved her sliver hands/wings, saying she would tell them later when Jirachi and Cresselia arrived. Only many grunts and retorts supported her answer.

However, for once after hundreds of years, everyone was sitting together in a circle on the shore. Of course, Groudon and Kyogre were far from each other as the group could possibly go, but they had yet to strike up some argument for some strange reason. The tension of the punishment was boiling inside everyone, most just looking down in slight fear. Who knows what Arceus could do?

All the legendaries gave a subtle glance at each other, sometimes locking gazes but quickly looking down in embarrassment. It was if they didn't need to talk as their fellow friends easily read whatever they wanted to say by their actions. It was amazing what a little and agonizing hours could do to a group of Pokemon.

Well, at least they hadn't destroyed the island yet.

That was a record.

After a few minutes, a slight rustle broke everyone's thoughts, some jumping at the sudden noise.

At the edge of the forest, near the wolves, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, Jirachi hovered out, a small scroll in his paws. Everyone looked on with curiosity, even the energy high Manaphy and Shaymin.

"Um… Lugia can I speak to you?" He asked timidly, the gaze of the others causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"That's fine." The dragon nodded, breaking the circle by walking through it to reach the white and yellow Pokemon. As she trotted over to him, a outbreak of whispers broke out, only causing the two to feel more uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Lugia whispered, making sure no one could here them as they were only a few feet away.

"Cresselia ran away with Mew, so we need to read this paper ourselves." Jirachi mumbled, holding up the scroll in his paws. "Maybe we should get onto high ground first though, just in case they attack us for it…"

"I guess, but it won't help much." She just sighed back. "They'll attack us from the air too…"

"Alright, let just get this over with…"

The two turned around to see everyone's eyes staring at them, some with curiosity and some with suspicion.

"Um, so, we're ready to give out the punishment everyone… just crowd around us." Jirachi then commanded, breaking the slight period of silence. The other legendaries gave narrowed eyed glances, but obeyed the small legendary, gathering around Lugia and himself.

"Okay, well," He then began as Lugia fidgeted nervously next to him as he opened the scroll, "so Arceus wrote this:

'_Dear my creations,_

_Because of you're absolute disrespectful and animal-like behaviors, each one of you will receive a punishment. It shall all be the same; however, it will probably affect all of you in a different way. So, for now, everyone shall be staying on this island for a few days to get to learn and apologize each other for your actions. Also, I have arranged some sleeping places in which each one of you will be mixed together, each group arranged in my particular view on how you interact with each other. It shall be good for your health and will hopefully teach you on how you're behaviors were inappropriate. Remember that every action has a consequence whether it's good or bad; you'll have to decide that in the future._

_The God Pokemon, Arceus'_

Jirachi lifted the scroll down from his face, now gazing at many unbelievable stares. Each legendary was silent, easily seen to trying to keep their cool. An angry or bewildered face was upon each Pokemon, cursing Arceus to their full content in their hearts.

"Okay," Lugia then continued, grabbing the paper from Jirachi, "These are the sleeping arrangements…

"The first group will be sleeping here, at Harmony Beach: Kyogre, Groudon, Mew, Manaphy, Shaymin, and Jirachi.

"The second group will be sleeping in the forest: Celebi, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and Mewtwo

"The third group will be at the Grassy Fields: Latias, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Deoxys, Dialga, and Palkia.

"Now, the fourth group will be at a different place called Mount Dreams. It is located in the middle of this island and an easy view would be from the sky. For this group, all flying Pokemon shall be here which includes: Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Rayquaza.

"The last group, the fifth, will also be placed in area in which we have yet seen. A rather large place with millions of boulders called the Gray View. The Pokemon to sleep here are: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran (-.-), and Regigigas (-sigh-)."

"Hang on a second, where am I and Cresselia going to sleep at?" Giratina then yelled out from the disgruntled crowd.

The silver dragon looked on the piece of paper, frowning slightly. Where were they going to sleep? Lugia pointed her wing towards the mistake to Jirachi, who just mumbled something back, placing his paw on another spot on the scroll. "Oh! You, Cresselia, and Arceus will be sleeping in a cave called the Crystal Cave." Lugia then answered, trying to give out a smile. However, only an expression of a half- smirk came out, almost as if teasing the gray dragon, so she just kept her mouth straight.

"Coolies." Giratina shrugged, his cool demeanor making everyone glare back at him. However, the ghost dragon wasn't one to be intimidated by others and just gave a charming grin in response, "Hey, I know you like the view, but stop looking at me."

Everyone turned away at that statement.

Giratina just chuckled in response at his fellow legendaries actions.

* * *

**END**

**Yeah, it's really short, but be happy that I updated! My finals start tomorrow and I have to keep studying. For some reason, I'm not really taking this finals thing seriously… I don't know what's wrong with me .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Midnight Madness: Part 1

**Kidd Dragon**

**Ninetailedsilverkitsune**

**Neptune's Violin**

**Glory for Sleep**

**Azure Inu**

**Dragonluvr 1993**

**Riku50**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Attila 12**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Whew! School's over, Finals done, more free time, YAY!**

**However, you guys are lucky today! For now, I don't feel like having a huge rant for you guys, so might as well enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Midnight Madness: Part 1"

**(HARMONY HORIZON)**

"So…Kyogre? You here?" Lugia then said, reading off the article in her wings. It was near midnight and the fact that she had to read something in almost total darkness didn't help in one bit.

"Yes…" The blue whale muttered back from the ocean.

"Great… um… Groudon?"

"…."

"Groudon?"

"Leave me alone…" A loud grumble responded, the outline of the dino rotating his back on Kyogre.

"Still depressed you lost that battle?" Kyogre then taunted, a smirk playfully dancing on her mouth. Groudon just snarled back, narrowing his eyes in pure irritation, his mind telling him to kill the whale in one swift motion. However, since he couldn't see, firing blindly wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"Easy you two… Shaymin? Manaphy?"

"Over here!" Two voices squeaked a few feet away.

"Okay… Jirachi?"

"Right here."

"Great… and last, Mew?"

Only the booming waves and low grumbles from Groudon responded.

"Oh yeah… Cresselia went off to kill him and Darkria, so they're running…. well, at least Mew…" Lugia mumbled to herself, checking off something with a pencil in her other wing. "Alright, this area is clear and free to go to sleep now!"

With a flap of her two wings, the silver dragon launched herself in the air, flying towards some mountain in the distance.

"How can we go to sleep?" Manaphy then said, jumping back into the ocean, leaving Shaymin at the shore.

"Oh! Can you tell us a story Groudon?" The white hedgehog then inquired, staring at the large outline next to her.

"Here' a story for you," The red dino snarled back. "There once was a huge, red Pokemon that killed everything if they wouldn't shut up! The end…"

The two, small legendaries said nothing.

**(MOUNT DREAMS)**

"Look, it's Lugia!" Zapdos pointed out, resting on a rock-strewn ledge. Moltres' fiery wings did a terrific job in providing some light to see, as the others were at least able to distinguish the dragon's approaching outline.

Everyone gave a small glance, but returned to sulking at a different ledge of the mountain they were on.

A dull sound was heard as Lugia placed her two feet on the ledge Zapdos was on, who just gave a grin.

"Hey, Lugia!"

"I see you're here Zapdos." She just replied, once again looking at the now slightly crumbled paper. "So, that must mean Moltres and Articuno are here also?"

"Yay us…" The two just replied, their voices coming from above them.

"Ho-oh?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see my beauty radiating from this ledge?"

"No, because you have no beauty… Rayquaza?"

"What?"

"Nothing… so this place is good to go to sleep…" Lugia gave another check on the paper. "Alright, I'll be back you guys." She then dove off the ledge, flying downwards toward the forest.

"I hate Arceus…" Practically everyone mumbled, except for Zapdos who just nodded at the now gone, silver dragon's statement.

One could only guess how long this punishment might last. It was Arceus for a starter.

**(THE FOREST)**

Celebi drifted forward, levitating next to Suicune who was pacing around. The water wolf seemed to be bothered by something, her countenance scrunching up in concentration. Whatever it was, Celebi seemed to be determined to get it out of her friend.

"What's the matter, Sui?"

"Nothing…" She just mumbled, turning back again. "It only involves me…"

"You sure? I can help you know. We have not seen each other for years, but that doesn't mean that I lost my ability to help others in need."

Suicune smiled at that thought in which Celebi said.

"Thanks, but maybe later. For now, we should meet up with the guys again. They might get the forest on fire or something."

"True…"

The two legendaries began to then stroll back, passing each tree. They both didn't say one word, mostly speaking by their actions and facial expressions. Which was kind of easy if they were mumbling under their breath, "I'm going to kill Arceus."

"HI SUICUNE!! HI CELEBI!!" Raikou then called, waving one of his paws in the air to signal he was here.

"SHH!! Quiet Raikou! It's midnight!" His water counterpart hissed back, lying down next to a tree trunk. The electric type just nodded, sitting next to her with a smile. Celebi on the other paw, floated to that tree's branch, lounging on it lazily with content.

"Come on Entei and Mewtwo! Join us!" Raikou then cheered, gazing on the outlines of two Pokemon, both at a different tree.

"Why do you even dare ask that question?" A cold reply answered.

"Aw, come on Mewtwo!"

The figure didn't move, but the other one, Entei, just stood up and sat along next to them, sighing in defeat. It would be better to go with them then to pay attention to Raikou's complaints on why he should join them.

"Do it Mewtwo, he won't rest until you do." The fire wolf mumbled, laying his head on his paws while closing his red eyes.

"I will not stoop that low." The clone once again replied coldly.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Entei continued, his eyes and head resting. "But, it does get chilly on this island, sooooo, yeah… good luck 'one with no fur.' "

After a period of Raikou looking at Mewtwo, Mewtwo glaring back, Celebi gazing upon the scene, Suicune also looking, and Entei sleeping, the figure finally rose, levitating towards them. The purple Pokemon just landed on the other side of the tree, his back against the trunk.

"That was too easy…" Entei muttered to himself, hearing the movements of his fellow legendary.

"Oh, shut up." Mewtwo growled back.

A sudden blast of wind pelted against them, causing them to look up at the scene. Lugia then landed on the forest floor, a little bit out of breath.

"Hey guys." She huffed, holding the paper and pencil in front of her. "Well, I need to take roll to make sure everyone's in place."

"Everyone's here; Mewtwo, Raikou, Celebi, Entei, and me, Suicune." The water wolf replied, pointing with one, slender paw to each legendary she named.

"Alright, thanks." Lugia then said, checking the paper. "That makes everything easier. See you tomorrow."

The silver dragon trudged forward a bit, looking for the opening in which she used to fly into this forest. After easily spotting it with the full moon beaming down, she once again flew upward, mumbling to herself, "Just a few more places then I can sleep…."

"BYE LUGIA!!" Raikou then yelled back, waving that same paw in a wild manner.

"RAIKOU! EVERYONE'S SLEEPING!!" Suicune then yelled back at him, her usual tranquil and gentle attitude gone.

"Sorry…"

**(GRASSY FIELDS)**

"…Poke…"

"Stop it!"

"…. Poke…."

"I will hurt you!"

"…."

"…."

"…Poke…"

"AHHH!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Regice whimpered, running around Regirock with a mentally mad Registeel at his rear.

"Sorry doesn't buy it!" She just screamed, which seems hard considering she has no mouth, and gave a small _thwap_ on the back of his head, causing him to fall on the grass again.

"Ack! No, Regirock, help!" The Iceberg Pokemon whimpered again, using his arms to shield his head as his back was against the floor. However, Registeel just flashed him a rather rude sign with her eyes, and walked away. Well, more like stomped away. Still, for some strange reason, she had abandoned beating up her favorite punch bag.

Regirock, chuckling at the previous scene, looked over Regice. His counterpart's eyes were flashing quickly in fear. "Hehe, you're fault buddy. You should have stopped poking Registeel. You know how she gets when she's angry."

"I know…" He replied, his golden eyes starting to flash less wildly. "It's just that I can't go to sleep and I'm bored…"

"Yeah, so I'm I, but you don't see me bugging Registeel."

With a rare gesture of kindness, Regirock held out his huge arm, signaling the ice legendary to grab it. Regice complied, grabbing onto it as his counterpart pulled him back up to his feet. Sort of difficult though, as Regirock couldn't bend back in any way to pull him up.

"Thanks." Regice then said as his golden eyes once again back to the same, cheerful pattern.

"Whatever."

"You okay, Registeel?" Latias then asked, floating beside her. Her eyes were filled with worry and compassion, something the steel legendary couldn't help but to say, "Not really…"

"Well, you know Regice, he can be childish but he is very sweet."

"… I know… it's just that sometimes he drives me to the edge and I just want to beat his head until he loses conscious…"

"… Okay… but maybe you and Regirock need to actually bond with him though. That might be a reason why he's bothering you."

"… I refuse to spend even one night with him!"

"Well, then talk to him, without sending out any sign of threat."

"…"

"What?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"No… but sometimes you have to enjoy that he's actually there. You don't know when… someone you love will disappear…" Latias whispered, tears now filling in her golden orbs. "I wish Latios was still here…"

Registeel faced the crying, red and white dragon, putting her two, rather heavy arms on her shoulders. Her maroon eyes were now flashing slowly as the steel legendary thought on how to comfort her friend. "Latias, I'm sure Latios is still out there, watching over you like a guardian. If I knew him, he wouldn't have let you just roam wherever you wanted with someone looking over you. You know he was always like that…"

A tear fell from her eye as Latias nodded, trying to put on a smile. "Thank you, Registeel…"

"Well, just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that… that if I actually 'bond' with Regice, I won't have the urge to hurt him."

"… I can't fully promise that… but, I'm pretty sure it might help…"

"… Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"(sigh) I'll give it a shot… for your sake."

Latias wiped away her tears with a simple rub from her paws. A genuine smile gracefully spread across her mouth at those words. Registeel, taking her arms off of the dragon's shoulders, and just walked away, slightly happy at actually making someone happy, rather then beating them to the ground.

"I'm surprised that Registeel didn't kill Latias." Dialga then said to her counterpart, Palkia, as she watched the scene several feet away. The pink dragon then nodded, his eyes half way closed.

"I'm soooo tired, Dialga…" He just mumbled, his head swaying around as if he was drunk.

"Go to sleep then."

"But I don't wanna…"

The blue dragon growled and then pointed one of her paws toward Regice. "Go play with him. He'll keep you up if you actually don't want to go to sleep…"

"Alright. Hey, Regice! You wanna play?"

The icy legendary turned around at his name and nodded (Don't ask how….), shouting back, "Sure! Wanna play tag?"

"Yeah!" Palkia then nodded, stomping towards his fellow legendary.

Sighing deeply, Dialga started to walk away from the spot, trying to hide the shame her counterpart was bringing.

A lone figure was above the ground, watching everyone with interest. It was quite appealing to watch her fellow friends interact with each other. Their different personalities mixed in with their own problems created a very interesting scene in which they would have to cope with. Of course, Deoxys had her own problems herself, but she couldn't help but to not ask for help. It was always hard for her to illustrate her feelings in any way.

She cocked her head to the side as she watched Palkia and Regice try to 'tag' each either, laughing with delight. The space Pokemon chuckled slightly at their antics.

"Hey, Deoxys." A voice said behind her, causing the orange Pokemon to jump slightly and turn around quickly.

"Oh, it's you Lugia." She sighed, glad to see the silver dragon then some creepy thing. Lugia just smiled and flew past her, landing on the grassy ground.

"Hey Lugia." Everyone practically said, looking at the dragon.

"Hi… so… is everyone here? Palkia, Dialga, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Latias, and Deoxys?"

"Here." The seven legendaries replied.

"Perfect. See you guys tomorrow." The silver dragon saluted, flying to the sky once again.

"I can't wait until this night's over…" Registeel muttered as she watched Regice trip and fall to the grass, Palkia laughing at him.

* * *

**Meh, I have one more place to describe, but I'm too lazy to continue O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Midnight Madness: Part 2

**Bleach Z**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**SilverUmbra**

**Neptune's Violin**

**Riku 50**

**Ninetailedsilverkitsune**

**Glory for Sleep**

**Goldeneye101**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Finally, I got off my lazy rear and typed this! –sighs with content-**

**Okay, some shipping moments finally happening, very slight though. Also, Heatran and Regigigas are finally shone in my story, with little comments left by me XD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Midnight Madness: Part 2"

**(THE GRAY VIEW)**

Two, small legendaries were perched on a boulder beneath the moonlight, one of them with a disgruntled and agitated look upon her face. Uxie was frowning, hoping to somehow get his counterpart to forgive him.

"Look, Azelf, please… what's wrong? I'm sorry that I tried to stop that fight, but it was getting out of paws… and… well…"

"Just forget it, Uxie!" The blue sprite grumbled, turning her back on him.

The yellow legendary sighed heavily, placing his paws on the rock beneath him. He wanted to leave, but the fact that his counterpart was angry with him bothered his conscious to the core.

"Can you at least accept my apology?"

"No! I could have gotten money!!"

A pink-headed legendary was watching from a distance, shaking her in pity as the two legendaries continued to argue.

"You're never going to win her heart like that, Uxie." Mesprit mumbled to herself, lying down on a small, grassy spot that wasn't littered with rocks. Her golden eyes were gleaming from the moonlight as she sighed heavily.

Many thoughts ran through the being of emotion's head, most concerning this whole punishment thing. She couldn't really understand how this was to affect the others. For her, it wasn't much of a punishment, more like a normal vacation of chaos. All her vacation were like this as Uxie and Azelf always had to bicker about every little thing. Of course, legendaries like Groudon and Kyogre were just dying to the fact that they hate and rarely see each other. Mesprit couldn't see the reason to their bickering, but she new it was mostly do to the fact that they liked each other, deep down.

The pink fairy knew about everyone's feelings for certain legendaries. Being the being of emotion, she knew how everyone felt. However, she couldn't force them to express it, only watch from a distance, hoping they someday will.

"Too bad for them…" Mesprit mumbled, closing her eyes to try and go to sleep, the small ruby on her head gleaming.

(…-sigh- okay… time for a part I'm going to regret writing… but I feel bad for them…)

A rather large, red legendary was standing on a gray boulder, basking her skin under the moon. The toad-like (…) Pokemon opened her huge, stony mouth, releasing a small, sad sigh. She tilted her large head upwards, her spirits being lifted slightly with the large, luminous clock in the sky.

"Beautiful, huh?" A rough voice grunted. Heatran glanced her vermilion eyes toward a tall, white Pokemon on the side of her. The legendary had six, gemstone-like eyes, green moss growing on his back and legs. Black strips were streaked against his white skin, causing it to give a small shimmer under the starry night.

"Yeah…"

The two, ugly, (cough) I mean, large legendaries were silent for a bit, admiring the moon above them. Regigigas' blue, red, and silver eyes were flashing softly, giving the appearance that he was staring at the red toad before him.

"You know, many people always consider me useless." Heatran then said randomly, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Yet, they never consider what I actually do for them."

"I don't think you're useless." The colossal Pokemon just replied, his white cheeks turning red at his comment.

The red speckled legendary chuckled silently, a small gracing on her (HUGE!!) mouth. "Thanks. I wish I had more people who thought of me as a guardian of the volcano and Magma stone, like I am. Many humans just ridicule me for being ugly (yeah…) or a useless creation Arceus made (I wonder where we got that idea…), but I'm more then that."

"I know you are." Regigigas comforted, sitting down, with difficulty, next to her. "They think of me like that too. So, I know how you feel."

"Yeah…" Heatran sighed, staring at the Pokemon beside her. "Can't they see we have feelings too? That we are a being, just like them? That even the ugliest and useless living thing on the earth has a purpose in life?"

A small tear trickled slowly off one of her vermilion eyes, causing her to wipe it away with one of her four paws. Regigigas stared down at the creature before him, placing a comforting, large hand on Heatran's thick body.

"Well, sometimes we have to ignore what people think of us." The yellow shouldered legendary thought out loud, picking his words slowly. "It doesn't matter if they think we're the worst things to walk on this universe, but only if we are happy about who we are."

The red toad looked at the colossal Pokemon, smiling at those words of wisdom. She then nodded, resting her head against his huge body. Regigigas' face flushed.

After a few moments of silence, and a little, loud bickering from Azelf and Uxie, an approaching figure was barely seen under the moon.

With a large flap of her wings, Lugia landed with a loud thud on a large boulder, her face easily describing how she felt, exhausted.

"Okay, Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Heatran, and Regigigas, you guys here?" The silver dragon sighed, her almost red eyes scanning the paper in her wing.

Each said legendary gave a voice of his or her attendance.

"Yeah…"

"Why do you want to know!?"

"Over here!"

"Here."

"I'm here…"

"Great." Lugia frowned, crossing something off the now, crumbled paper in her wings. "Now, goodnight!"

The dragon flew off the rock, headed to the one last place left to visit, Crystal Cave.

The five legendaries just sighed back.

**(CRYSTAL CAVE)**

"It has to be here!" Darkrai growled, peering his head over another large, blue crystal. He put his claws to his head, frustration written upon his face. No wine bottle.

With curses flying from his mouth, the ebony ghost continued his way deeper into the luminescent cave, thanks to the glowing, multicolored crystals.

With the up most tedious duty, he checked behind every single crystal, telling himself the bottle would be in that spot. It was the same outcome over and over again… no wine bottle. Then, he would start cursing again, tempted to pound his face against the rocky wall, which he actually did once. That explained the slight bruise on his forehead.

It was getting late, that much he knew. How late? That he couldn't tell with all the glowing crystals hazing his ability to keep track of time. The crystals made the supposedly dark cave light up, unable to apprehend any moment in time of the day. It was just the same, irritating glow radiating throughout the cavern.

The ebony ghost continued to look around for the bottle, knowing Arceus should wake up soon. Or not. Whatever the answer was, Darkrai just wanted to grab the damn wine and get out of this glowing cave. All the colors were giving him a headache.

However, fate seemed to loathe the black Pokemon as not only that he couldn't find the bottle, but he also couldn't hear two legendaries arguing at the mouth of the cave, both of them looking for him.

"ARCEUS!! I'm going to kill you Mew if you can't remember where Darkrai was at!!" Cresselia hissed, the said pink cat cowering under her intense glare.

"I'm sorry Cressy." The feline whimpered, his arms and legs tucked close to his body. "I just can't remember at all…"

The psycho swan growled, closing her carmine eyes for a moment to try and calm herself down. She had a full mind to strangle the cat in front of her, but she gathered her sadistic thoughts, pushing them aside… for now. "Fine. Just look inside this cave. I'm sure if we look around enough, we might find the little basta—" She stopped in mid sentence, the innocent look from Mew causing her to stumble upon her bad word.

"What's basta—?" The pink cat asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing! I meant ghost…"

"Oh… okay!"

Cresselia gave a long sigh, ordering her companion to comply what she said and do it. With a small salute, the pink cat nodded, racing inside the crystal filled cave. The swan just rolled her eyes, looking at the moon above her. It was a full moon.

She frowned slightly, remembering how she and Darkrai used to meet during a full moon to talk of any news they would like to say. However, after a few years, their bond just started to slip away and the ebony ghost started to act strange around her, mostly making a fool of her. Cresselia then began to loathe the creature who she used call her friend and even crush. Now, it was just an all out war of hatred between the two. Yet, the metallic swan could not help but to sigh at all the great memories she had lost when they practically became enemies.

Cresselia was pondering upon these thoughts, mentally cursing herself for returning this hatred. There was no point in this war, yet she could not help but have her will and mind set on winning the non-existent prize.

**(MEW)**

"Darkrai!" The pink cat shouted out, the same words being echoed back to him. Mew grinned at hearing his own voice.

"I LIKE CANDY!!"

After a few seconds of hearing "I LIKE CANDY," the echo slowly faded away, leaving a laughing feline. The pink legendary grinned wider, flying forward again.

"Daaaarkraiiiii! Darkrai! Dark….rai!! Darkyrai!! Da…ark….krai! DARKRAI!!"

With a small pout of the said ghost type not answering, Mew continued on his way, tilting his head every now and then at his sight. The many crystals were attached to the walls, roof, and floor, almost like a fun obstacle course.

Mew seemed to think of it that certain way as he flew past each crystal, circling around some for a few times.

**(DARKRAI)**

"DARN YOU FRICKED WINE BOTTLE!!" The ghost wailed, pounding his fists against a sky blue crystal, a small fragment of it chipping off and landing on the dirt-filled ground. The ebony Pokemon growled deeply, his mind telling him to end his miserable life with one swift motion, the last sound would be a crack of his skull.

'_Must…keep…calm…'_

Darkrai inhaled, exhaling a few moments later.

'_Okay…what do I do now?'_

The ebony ghost had searched high and low, hoping to find the gleaming bottle with the red 'juice' inside. Alas, there was no sign of it. He had checked the last possible place of this whole cave, that one blue crystal, however it wasn't there.

Darkrai mumbled something incoherently, levitating back to the entrance of this rather long cave. He would have to use the lame excuse idea as this whole mission to find the wine was utterly futile.

"DAAARKRAAIII!!" An echo suddenly had awoken the ebony ghost from his thoughts, causing him to look up. A slight flicker of panic was shone in his azure eyes, but it quickly went away as fast as it came. With a simple trick, he sunk into the earth as a shadow, dashing away under a pink crystal.

"DARKRAI!!" The voice then said again, much louder as whoever was yelling was approaching quickly. The shadow underneath the pink crystal moved slightly at the sound of his name being called.

Relief washed over Darkrai as Mew appeared, his usual, charming grin on his face.

"Darkyrai!" He called out again, a confused look upon his countenance as he saw the end of the cave.

"Right here, Mew." The said ghost replied, rising from under the pink crystal. The cat gave a slight noise at being startled, but the feline just said happily, "Yay! I found you!"

"Did you complete your task?" Darkrai then asked, floating closer to him.

"Uh… which was?" Mew the responded, a sincere face of confusion.

The ebony ghost clenched his fists, closing his eyes. He gave a sigh mixed with a slight growling to it. Opening his now glaring azure eyes, the pink cat's grin turned to a concern look, asking, "…Did I do something wrong?"

A period of silence was left as Darkrai inhaled and exhaled again, trying to calm down his nerves. "Just answer this question, is Cresselia at the entrance of the cave?"

Pondering for a few seconds, Mew responded, nodding his head vigorously. "Yeah! She wanted me to get you!"

"…Mew."

"Yeah?"

"If you feel like screaming these next few moments, please don't."

"Okay! But, how come?"

"Cresselia might hear us."

"Oh… wait… why would I be screaming?"

The ebony ghost approached the confused cat, his visible, azure eye flickering with anger. Mew just stayed in that one spot, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey! You look like Cresselia from this angle!"

The ebony ghost lost it.

* * *

**Okay… I have to say it… even if some people kill me… HEATRAN AND REGIGIGAS ARE ACTUALLY COOL POKEMON!! …In a weird way… but cool nonetheless. There, I said it. More people should write about them, it gives you a different perspective of the two. Well, at least that's what happened to me…**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Moonlight Conversations

**Combine2007**

**Xoxbeachbabii**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Neptune's Violin**

**Witch-of-immolation**

**Attila12**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**SilverUmbra**

**Glory for Sleep**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**All right, I finally updated! –cheers-**

**Okay, this is probably the longest chapter in a very long time, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Plus, I even put some Mew x Celebi fluff for all you #51 shippers! I love this shipping xD **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**EDIT: -sigh- I have to stop rushing through my chapters xP So, I added some more detail to hopefully improve this chapter a bit. Next time, I'll make sure I don't cram a 9 paged chapter in an hour xD**

**DISCLAMIER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Moonlight Conversations"

A small, simple, and delicate leaf hung upon a sturdy branch, waving back and forth just like its family caused by the wind. A small gleam was projecting from it by the full moon in the night that shown like a white spot lost in an infinite hue of black. From a distance, it seemed to have no distinguish between itself and its brethren on the branch, however, upon a closer glance, the leaf appeared to be hanging for its life on the stem. The green vegetation was close to falling off the branch.

Seemingly against the leaf's will, a gentle nudge from the wind proved to overpower it, causing the small vegetation to finally brake free of the stem. It fluttered downward, small lights being reflected when it did a certain turn or twist.

As the leaf continued its journey, a small, green fairy slept peacefully on a different branch, her stomach slowly inclining in and out. Her eyes were closed lightly, paws resting on top of her stomach. The legendary emitted a small and subtle breathing, barely heard by anyone near her.

Celebi gave a small snort as she absentmindedly turned from her back to lying on her right side to somehow ease her comfort. The branch gave a short wobble from the weight change of the fairy, but failed to even give a small snap or sound.

The leaf gracefully twirled slowly down, landing on the green legendary's nose. Celebi gave a cringed expression at the feeling of it, lifting one paw and trying to swat the unidentified object that now rested on her face. She lightly brushed the leaf off her, causing it to fall back down to the ground below.

Lifting her heavy eyelids exposed two, azure eyes that gave a small twinkle despite the sudden wake up. Celebi closed her eyes again, yawning before once again opening them. She stretched her now sore limbs, making the branch wobble again. This time, the branch gave a small creak as even more leaves fell off to the forest floor.

The fairy sat up, her transparent wings give a small flutter and hum. She looked around with a slight disturbed expression, easily seeing the night was still young. Celebi gave a half frustrated sound at being aroused at this time, but waved her selfish thoughts away.

The fairy wasn't much of a morning person, let alone a night person. At her forest, the earliest she would ever wake up would be about almost near noon. It wasn't one of the best habits Celebi had ever had, but either way she still did it. Not the most dedicated way to help purify her forest at all times.

Rubbing her eyes to try and see a little better, the green legendary stood up upon the branch, glancing downward at her companions to see if they were awake also. She gave a short, agitated sigh at the sight. The four legendaries were still snoozing away, Raikou having his one tongue sticking out while his four paws were dangling in the air. Celebi gave a stifled laugh as the electric wolf swiped his one paw suddenly, giving a hard thump on Suicune's side. His counterpart gave a small grunt, using her hind leg to give a swift kick at him before turning her head to the other side and falling back asleep quickly. However, this only caused Raikou to give a small whimper of, "No… not the pizza!"

The fairy standing on the branch smiled inwardly before making her wings give a steady beat. This motion allowed her to slowly lift herself in the air. Celebi gave a small tilt of her body and she flew forward at a face pace, her wings still producing a hum.

Weaving in and out of trees, the legendary began to glance around at her surroundings. It was quite difficult for her to see this late at night, even with the luminescent moon. Still, she continued her journey deep into the forest, giving uneasy glances at all the trees as the memory of a small accident that happened around this time popped into her mind. She grimaced at the memory and the small bruise that had recently gone away on her forehead. Celebi thanked the heavens she could heal herself with ease before this reunion. Who knows what smart remark she must bear if she hadn't of.

She shuddered at the thought.

The fairy finally stopped, widening her eyes at the view before her. The forest floor that was covered in leaves led a small pathway to change into a different appearance. It was pure, green grass as the leaves that usually concealed the ground were gone as so were the trees.

"Cressy never told me she had a lake." Celebi muttered, feeling almost offended, as the swan knew she loved these small bodies of water for some strange reason. Arceus probably made her like that just for kicks.

The legendary flew forward at a slow pace, the path of grass leading to the lake. She widened her azure eyes as Celebi gazed at the lake's actually water. She gave her facial expression a cringed look at the sight of it. Moss was floating over the top of the black, murky depths below. Green algae were all you could see inside this lake and small, little organisms swimming around. To make a long story short, Cresselia probably never took care of it.

Celebi gave a mental note to get Suicune to purify the lake before landing beside the water's edge. It was a bummer that the water was like this, as she wouldn't have mind to have a small swim in it, despite how late it was. The fairy was starting to miss her usual, clean lake and forest.

She gave a sad sigh at the thought before scanning over the dirty lake again.

**(MEW AND DARKRAI)**

"AHHHH!!" The pink feline wailed, his echo being projected throughout the whole cave. Mew's face was contorted in a troubled expression, along with a small cut that ran along near his mouth. He could feel his body and the now small bruises that went with it.

"GET BACK HERE!!" A crazed voice snarled, a pair of ebony arms stretching out to grab Mew's tail. The cat just floated to the side quickly, accidentally ramming his head onto the cave wall. Despite having his skull being smashed against the _jagged _wall, he somehow was able to fly away at a fast pace from the clutched of his 'companion'.

The ebony ghost emitted a low growl as he once again lunged forward, finally grasping the feline's tail. Mew squealed at the feeling of his tail being grabbed before yelling out, "HELP ME CRESSY!!"

The echo slowly filled the whole cave, causing the two of them to stand still for a moment. Even Mew himself was quite surprise he could yell that loud. Then again, he never really bothered to see how loud he could actually scream.

"SHUT UP!!" Darkrai snarled again at the fear of the said swan hearing them, clutching a paw around the cat's neck. The feline gave a small whimper, his baby blue eyes widened in fear. The ghost's eyes locked with Mew's, causing him to almost release his grasp at the innocent look the pink legendary was giving him.

Mew gave a whimper again, squirming at the feeling of his neck being held tightly. He was breathing heavily with the entire running he was doing. It was a cat chase mouse situation, except he was the mouse. Plus, if that wasn't bad enough, his head was starting to hurt from the recent collision between him and the wall…

Darkrai growled again, tightening his grasp. A small squeal was heard from the so-called 'mouse' as he struggled against the dark Pokemon. The ebony ghost scanned his one, azure eye over the cat's body, guilt suddenly filling his whole body at the sight of him. He grunted slightly, his mind finally registering what he was doing. Stupid short temper.

With a gentle sigh of frustration and anger, he let go of Mew, causing the feline to fall on the floor with a sickening thud.

"I have to control my anger…" Darkrai sighed again, running a claw through his white hair in agitation.

Mew levitated upward after a few seconds, wincing at the wounds on his body. He flinched as the ghost looked at him, almost expecting another whack from him. However, the feline then responded, "Well, I second that…"

A low, threatening growl was his only response.

The pink cat gave a small smile, despite all he had been through. The ebony ghost turned away, still growling as he tried to somehow contain his emotions as the same feeling of guilt consumed him. He hated these times when he looses control of his mind from blind anger and fury. There were even times he couldn't even remember how these attacks even started. Darkrai mentally punched himself as the time he remembered the reason why he started to even attack Mew. Now, however, there was another problem for him as fate never like the ebony ghost.

"Finally… I found you." A calm voice then said, causing the two legendaries to look backwards in surprise. Mew's face changed from a smile to a grin as the Pitch Black Pokemon's expression contorted into something that resembled anger and loathing.

Darkrai snarled.

A metallic swan was looking at the two in the distance, next to a pink crystal, slightly disturbed to see Mew in such a condition. However, one look at the face Darkrai made made it easy to determine who was responsible for all the feline's wounds. Cresselia narrowed her carmine eyes as she locked gazes with Darkrai before saying, "Mew, please teleport somewhere."

The pink cat only nodded with rare self-control, probably caused from his body stinging in pain. He then concentrated with all he had as his body was then engulfed in a white light, disappearing from sight.

The ebony ghost widened his eye, getting ready to teleport himself as he focused his energy. However, a simple glint from the metallic swan's eyes caused him to falter as this time, it wasn't a twinkle of loathing, but something else.

"What do you want Cresselia!?" Darkrai growled, keeping a nice distance from his counterpart so he could teleport just in case she attacked him or even fight himself.

"I… just want to talk." The swan then said, raising her neck as if to intimidate the ghost. The black colored legendary only scoffed in return, easily deciding that his counterpart would try to out wit him _again_.

"Last time you said that I almost got ran over by a truck." Darkrai simple snarled. Cresselia only narrowed her eyes a little more.

"I'm serious this time, Darkrai."

The ebony ghost raised his equivalent to an eyebrow.

**(CELEBI) (FOREST)**

Watching the trees surrounding the lake sway gently, the green fairy laid down on the grass. The small, green blades tickled her back as Celebi tried to position herself better. She placed her paws on her stomach once she felt comfortable as she admired the beauty of this place, despite the horrid condition of the water. The HORID condition…

Celebi searched her eyes from the trees to the dark sky. The stars twinkled to welcome their new friend as so did the moon. She smiled slightly at the gesture of the night.

The green legendary closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep despite the fact that she doubt that she would. Once the fairy woke up, it was difficult for her to fall asleep until night was once again present. Plus, morning was near as the position of the moon and stars told her so. It was always decent to know the positions that would help you know what time it was.

Luckily for her, Celebi was starting to drift off to sleep again, even with all the doubt she had had. The legendary's thoughts were started to fade away as so did the problems and anticipations that were bound to happen tomorrow. The reason was probably because of this new, relaxing environment she had just recently found. It almost reminded her of her forest, the place she could happily and easily call her home or abode.

However, before she fell fully asleep, something heavy and painful was dropped on her stomach, the air knocked out of her lungs. Celebi gave a half startled and half painful grunt, her eyes opening as she tried to sit up. Whatever was on top of her held her down to the ground.

"Get off!" The fairy then screamed out of slight fear, giving a hard push with her paws at the object on her. Whatever it was, it had soft fur, as she finally was able to break free of its grasp.

The Time Travel Pokemon's heart was beating wildly, despite the now throbbing feeling of her chest as all the air had been kicked out. She placed a paw on her stomach to somehow soothe the pain before looking at the thing that caused this to happen to her.

"Mew?"

Celebi gave a surprised stare at the pink cat that now laid on the ground. She was able to glance over at the feline for a second before finally realizing who it was.

The cat only groaned in response, rubbing his sore head, which he seemingly landed on. Again.

The green fairy then sat up, finally noticing the injures that covered his body. She gasped at the condition of Mew's body, leaning over to help him sit up. His fur was sticking up in several places along with some cuts and bruises.

"Mew! What happened!?"

"Darkrai lost his temper." The cat only stated, sitting up before wincing at the feeling of his wounds.

Celebi cocked her equivalent of an eyebrow, frowning slightly at learning that the ebony ghost had arrived at the reunion finally. She was somewhat happy that he had arrived; yet the sight in front of her caused the legendary to almost growl at his name. She brushed away the though and gave herself another mental note to give the ghost a scold or punch, whichever was easier to do once she faced him, as she reached forward, touching her paw against a small cut that was slashed along his stomach. She pursed her lips, thinking of a way to somehow soothe this now aching pain Mew must have been feeling.

"Come here, I think I can take care of most of those wounds."

She wrapped her arm around his neck, lifting the pink feline to his feet. Surprisingly obedient, Mew allowed Celebi to guide him closer to the edge and made him sit down. It almost made the green Pokemon feel uneasy without the pink cat talking.

"Why did Darkrai attack you?" The green legendary questioned, running her paw over his cuts.

Mew winced again before saying, "… I'm not really sure…"

The fairy rolled her azure eyes, but said nothing. She knew there had to be a reason for Darkrai's rash attack, but she had a feeling whatever the reason was, Mew forgot.

Celebi then flew upward as a thought popped in her head, telling the feline to stay there, and began to look at the trees and their leaves. She grabbed a few of the vegetations before landing back down next to the pink cat again. Gently, she made a small incision on one leaf, causing a strange, white liquid to slowly drip from it. The legendary then began to rub the substance on Mew's cut, cutting a new leaf once that one ran out of the liquid. The feline cringed as his wounds began to sting slightly, but he kept his mouth shut, much to Celebi's content and slight uneasiness.

After applying white substance onto Mew's last cut, the green fairy stopped before saying, "There, that should help. Your lucky Cresselia had these certain trees in this forest or your cuts might get infected."

Mew looked at his sore body before grinning widely. "Thanks Celebi!"

The fairy gave a small, sad smile in return. She could tell he was struggling just to keep that grin upon his face, thanks to the cut and bruise near his mouth. Yet, the pink cat continued to grin his charming smile with happiness. There was probably nothing in the world that could wipe that grin off his face. She chuckled at the thought.

Before she knew it, Mew wrapped his tail around her torso, bringing her into a hug to show his thankfulness for his companion. Celebi blushed heavily at the feeling of his soft fur brushing against her skin, but returned the hug with a smile at his gesture.

As they parted, the feline kept his tail around the Time Travel Pokemon's waist as if holding her. The green legendary said nothing, slight puzzled as he scanned his eyes over her. He then cocked his head to the side, a look of pondering on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Celebi then question, her cheeks still hinting a faint blush from the recent hug. The pink cat seemed to be almost thinking as he placed a paw on his chin.

"No…" Mew replied, tilting his head to the other side. "It's just that you look…."

"Weird?" The green fairy mumbled, a frown then appearing on her mouth. She was almost a hundred percent sure that the pink legendary in front of her would say something on the lines of that. That was just his nature.

The pink cat shook his head. "No… you just look… really nice."

Celebi blinked, unable to stop the redness that was now taking over her face. The fairy was still puzzled at the feline, but almost felt flattered at his statement. However, she brushed away the thoughts as she smiled genuinely before asking, "Why do you say that?"

"Because of the moon behind you." Mew smiled, raising his paws for a dramatic pointing at the yellow clock in the sky. "The light from it makes you shine. You look really pretty because of it."

The green fairy's cheeks were burning her face as her heart skipped a beat. She smiled wider at his compliment, despite knowing that he probably didn't even understand how much that meant to her. "Thank you."

"No problem!" The feline grinned, his baby blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "It's easy to tell you because it's true!" The pink cat had an urge to jump in the air, but since his tail was wrapped around the Time Travel Pokemon, he stopped himself with the little self-control he had.

Celebi's heart skipped a beat again.

Mew tightened his tail around her waist and laughed before stating bluntly, "Your face is all red!"

The fairy covered her cheeks with her paws in embarrassment, a strange feeling engulfing her body. A strange, electric current went down her spin from where Mew's tail was at, almost causing her to shudder at the feeling.

For some strange reason, Celebi felt as if being in the pink cat's presence was making her to feel flustered beyond her understanding. She shook her head of her thoughts, redness never leaving her face. Arceus, she felt something was completely wrong at this point in time.

Mew then stretched his arms suddenly, yawning before saying, "I'm tired… want to go to sleep?"

The green fairy blinked, almost falling over at his subject change and randomness, but just nodding without thinking first.

The pink cat grinned again before laying down on the grass. Thanks to his tail being around her torso, Celebi was forced to lay next to him, almost thinking of telling Mew to let go of her. Yet, something stopped her from doing so. However, she had a feeling that the cat forgot that his tail was wrapped around her, which was most likely the case.

"Nighty-night, Celebi!" The feline then said before close his eyes, a smile still presented on his mouth as his breathing began to slow down.

"Good night."

Celebi's face was still red even after a few minutes. The fact that Mew's body was almost directly next to hers didn't help in one bit of calming her nerves, something she had been trying to do for a while. Thankfully, the cat had all ready fallen asleep so he couldn't feel her moving around or mumbling to herself about how this even started.

Mew's tail finally loosened, making it easy for the green fairy to slip out of his grasp with a simple motion. However, she pondered for a bit at the thought before sighing. It was probably best to leave herself in this position as it seemed to comfort Mew in some strange way. Plus, with the recent attack from Darkrai, the pink cat had a right to feel a little afraid. Making her decision, she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Celebi would decipher her feelings in the morning.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the #51 fluff xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Why Fight?

**I know what you're thinking, "FINALLY! SH UPDATED THE STORY!!" If that's not what you're thinking… then I guess that's why I'm not a fortune teller xD**

**Yeah, I finally updated. If you want to know my excuse for taking such a long time, read my current news section thingy. It should explain everything… I hope.**

**Okay, this chapter's focused on Darkrai and Cresselia mostly. Hopefully, I kept them in character xD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why Fight?"

Two almond shaped eyes glared with intense hatred, almost as if the figure in front of it would melt from its intensity. The owner of it, Cresselia, watched carefully as the shadowed legendary in front of her slowly levitated to the back of the cave, her wings buzzing slightly. She gave a slight growl as her counterpart narrowed his own azure eyes to mock her.

"What do you want Cresselia?" Darkrai demanded, flexing his claws that were currently resting beside his body. His own eyes turned into slits as he too focused on the pale blue and yellow swan.

The Crescent shaped Pokemon hesitated, not letting down her own gaze. She clenched her teeth inside her mouth, unable to find such an answer in which Darkrai would not dare to retort back. Her mind searched desperately, once again finding no answer to her problem.

Why had she wanted to talk to him in the first place?

Maybe it was the full moon. It always made her feel a bit out of character when the cycle of the moons reached to that particular one. It made her think even harder then usual, sometimes even causing her to lose track of things at times.

"Well?" Darkrai snarled, crossing his arms against his ebony skin. His eye flashed with slight amusement, seeing his counterpart struggle to reply to his question. "You going to say anything or stand there all day like the little idiot you are?!"

A threatening growl was emitted from Cresselia, yet she did not respond in any way besides that.

The dark type raised a brow.

What was wrong with her? The usual metallic swan would come and try to rip his throat out, curses flying out of her mouth he wouldn't even dare to say. Yet, now all he was seeing was the shadow of the real Cresselia. She was even _hesitating_ to say a response to him. Darkrai was almost flabbergasted to see such a side of his counterpart.

But he would not show such an emotion and weakness, especially to someone he practically hated with all his heart.

The ebony ghost then rolled his claw into a fist, confusion slowly taking over him as Cresselia bent her head to stare at the floor, a lost glint in her eyes. She bit her lower lip in equal confusion as she closed her carmine orbs to focus on the issue she was currently experiencing.

What to say…

Darkrai hated to feel confused. It just proved he wasn't the intelligent legendary he thoughts he was. Plus, not knowing something would only drive his mind to figure out what it was. He would know it eventually.

Yet… he still needed to keep his toughness and anger behind his motive.

"Cresselia," He finally spoke, bravado barely seen in his voice, which was not caught by the swan who looked up at hearing her name being called. "Just hurry up and spill whatever you have to say so I can move on with life and kill you."

The two, Lunar Pokemon locked gazes again, both of them narrowed into slits still. The swan's wings gave a slight flicker, more, shiny particles flying off from her movement.

Cresselia finally spoke up. "Darkrai, I just have one question, why do we fight?"

The ebony ghost's azure eyes widened by the slightest fraction, yet his tone easily convinced anyone that he was not alarmed by her question. "Because we hate each other, simple as that."

The metallic swan only shook her head, not satisfied by his answer. "I mean, why do we hate each other so much, that we're driven to fight like this?"

This time, Darkrai didn't have an answer.

He didn't actually know the real reason why they fought so violently for thousands of years. It almost seemed dumb for a point in time, but it was a way of life as he slapped the thought away.

So, he did the next best thing, drifting from the subject. "Who cares the hell cares!? Let's just fight so I can kick your sorry ass!"

This time, Cresselia took Darkrai really off guard.

She only smiled at his comment.

The ebony ghost could not help but to twitch his arms in surprise, barely suppressing to jump from shock. His body gave a slight shudder from seeing such a rare sight in which his counterpart was actually smiling in his presence. This was probably the first time he had ever seen her smile that he actually caused. A smile that was not in a crazed expression, but a welcoming and warming smile that almost made him do the same action if it wasn't for the red growth blocking his mouth from sight.

He just couldn't find a valuable reason in which why Cresselia would actually do such a thing at this moment in time. It was almost as if she had just upset the balance of nature and the ways of life.

"I know you're faking." The swan chuckled, anger slowly dying down in her carmine eyes. A wider smile took over her mouth as she gave her wings another buzz, producing a small, steady hum.

Darkrai resisted the urge to fall over from pure shock.

"Faking!? Me, faking!?" He only retorted, unable to hide the confusion and surprise easily shown in his eye. "Yeah, and you call me the mentally challenged legendary!"

Cresselia chuckled louder, causing the dark type to cringe at the sound. It wasn't something he was used to. The calm and soft tone that traveled from her lips was just a sound Darkrai had never been able to accustom to.

"You probably still are, but," She continued to smile as the shocked ebony ghost touched his back against the cave, thoughts swirling in his mind. "I know you're faking. I know deep down you too question on why we fight."

The legendary of darkness leaned on the wall, unable to comprehend what was currently taking place. This was just too different with no yelling and physical attacks. He shook his head, denying what he had heard for the past few minutes ago. This just couldn't be happening! Cresselia and himself actually having a civil conversation at this moment, questioning on why they fought constantly for many years? It just couldn't be real in any form or shape!

"How the hell would you know!?" Darkrai snarled, trying to keep his cheap bravado. "I hate you with all my heart and you say that I'm faking!? It's like saying Latios isn't dead at all!"

Cresselia's carmine eyes flashed with amusement this time. "He's not fully dead, I know he isn't. He's still out there, watching over Latias and us like a guardian. He's just switched his duties from protecting the soul dew to protecting us."

Darkrai let out a cry of frustration, running his claw through his albino hair. He clenched his fists again before yelling out, "I don't give a damn on what you think, Cresselia! We just fight, as it's a way of life! We're opposites! Counterparts! We were made to fight against each other!"

The laugh that came out of Cresselia's mouth proved to finally pluck the last nerve the ebony ghost had. "So what if we're counterparts? Have you ever observed the others? Sure, they bicker and fight a lot, but it's not as horrible as us. Plus, that old saying helps back me up, opposites attract, don't they?"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Darkrai bellowed as his whole body tensed with anger and frustration. Cresselia didn't flinch, however, but continued to stare at him with an amused expression. "JUST SHUT UP!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON YOUR VIEWS AND NEVER WILL!! YOU'RE JUST WASTING MY FUDGIN' TIME!!"

With that said, the ebony ghost whirled around, a white light enveloping him as he disappeared from sight. The pale blue and yellow swan only sighed with sadness to see that her counterpart teleported away, blaming everything that had just happened on the full moon in which caused her to think so deeply.

Before she could even think on what to do next, a voice called her name.

"CRESSELIA?"

The said, metallic swan twisted her neck around, seeing a shadowed figure approached her. She blinked her carmine eyes, turning her whole body before questioning the figure, "Darkrai?"

The figure only chuckled as its outline became quite clear to who it was. "I'll say yes if you don't kill me. If you will, then I'm Arceus, so don't kill me anyway."

"Giratina…" Cresselia sighed as his details became clear thanks to the glowing crystals that hung onto the cave's walls, floor, and ceiling. The same, trademark grin of his was still clinging to his mouth.

"Yes?" He laughed, flapping his wings in slight cockiness. The swan could not help but to finally smile at his presence and antics.

"You're weird, you know that?" Cresselia noted, floating beside the tall legendary and passing him, flying towards the entrance of the cave.

"I've been told that two to three hundred times from the God Pokemon herself." The many legged legendary retorted, following behind her with giant steps. "And plenty other times from everyone else… also, this one time with a strange Bidoof I passed, but," He grinned wider. "I think it was Arceus who told it to say that..."

"To think that she has a soft spot for you…" The swan muttered, Giratina not hearing a single word as he glanced around the cave.

"How do you live here with all these pointy things..?" He questioned, ducking his head from a pink crystal on the ceiling.

"It's quite easy, especially since I'm not some sort of tall freak."

"Hey, that hurts." He laughed.

"Not as much as that."

"As wh—" His voice was cut off as he groaned in pain. The large serpent had bonked his head on a green crystal hanging on the wall, causing something to fall out as it hit the ground with a small thud.

"Hey!" Cresselia smiled, lifting the glass made object on the floor with a simple thought of her mind. A purple wave of psychic energy outlined it, making it fly next to her face as she examined it. "It's my wine bottle! So that's where I put it at!"

The swan's smile soon turned into a frown as the recent memory of the conversation between her and her counterpart came back. Her eyes lustfully stared at the red liquid, wishing for the memory to go away in one simple drink. With a small thought, the cap flipped off, causing the rather intense scent to be sprawled into the air. Cresselia hesitated…

"Whoa! You drinking that?" Giratina commented, cocking one brow. He never pictured the swan to do such a thing, especially since he always thoughts she was a goody two paws. The scene in front of him made the large dragon feel slightly uncomfortable in being in her presence.

The Crescent legendary only sighed, closing the wine bottle again. "No… I'm not…"

Giratina's smile lessened as he asked, "Hey, something bothering you?"

Cresselia cocked her equivalent of an eyebrow, surprised to hear such an offer from the legendary. "Aren't you supposed to make some joke instead of helping?"

The large, ghost dragon frowned slightly. "Mmm… you're right… so, have you heard the latest news on Arceus?"

The swan sighed before a small thought popped in her head. "Where is Arceus anyway?"

Giratina shrugged. "Dunno'. She was supposed to sleep here tonight, just like me."

"Weird…"

"Yep…"

* * *

"Stupid…" Darkrai snarled, levitating through the forest with a scowl on his face. He gave another growl at seeing the moon slowly disappear from view, cueing the sun to start coming out soon.

The words from his counterpart were still fresh to his mind, yet he only tried to wipe it away with other things. No matter how many times he did this, however, it only seem to made him ponder if maybe Cresselia really was right…

"Stupid…" He repeated, growling as a glowing, black orb appeared in his palm, aura flickering around. With a frustrated grunt, he threw the Dark Void through the trees, not caring to know where his attack would land on.

As he levitated through the forest, he narrowed his eye into slits as he came across the scene in front of him.

Mewtwo was leaning on a tree while the wolf trio were huddling against the same one, all of them peacefully asleep.

_"So what if we're counterparts? Have you ever observed the others? Sure, they bicker and fight a lot, but it's not as horrible as us. Plus, that old saying helps back me up, opposites attract, don't they?"_

He resisted yelling out loud as he watched Raikou roll over next to Suicune, his front paws resting gently on top of her body as if hugging her. Entei only shifted slightly at hearing some leaves crack from the electric wolf's weight.

Darkrai continued his way, hatred burning deep within his mind towards his counterpart.

Yet, he could not help but to ponder if Cresselia really did have a point…

"Stupid…"

* * *

Underneath a pile of leaves, a figure stirred, some of them falling off at the movement. A groggy looking face popped out, white fur surrounding it's gray face.

"Ugh… what happened…" Arceus mumbled, the scenes of her horrific nightmares filling her head until a particular face crossed her mind.

_Darkrai…_

Anger contorted on her face as she struggled to stand up, brushing away the leaves.

"Why that no good, mentally challenged, devil of a legendary Darkrai…" She growled, trying to image some sort of horrible punishment for him. "He'll wish that I never created him when I get my paws on hi—"

Her body hit the floor again as a dark black orb collided into her face, once again casting her into a deep sleep. She gave another whimper as the a new, gruesome nightmare took over her, only for them to increase as Darkrai floated pass her, ignoring the God Pokemon completely from his thoughts.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Morning WakeUp

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Goldeneye101**

**Kidd Dragon**

**oOoLostoOoSouloOo**

**Attila12**

**SilverUmbra**

**Glory For Sleep**

**Neptune's Violin**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Yep, I'm back from camping if anyone had noticed I was gone xD Quite fun, but I missed writing my stories :3**

**Anyhoo, I was actually rereading my old chapters and, in my opinion, I think my writing ability has progressed. Well… at least I think so (Chuckles nervously) Also, can you guys give me some feedback at the end. Good? Bad? Needs work? Kind of hard for me to express it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Morning Wake-Up"

Suicune gave a small, soft groan, as a stream of light happened to land on her face through a small opening in the dense trees, causing the water wolf to cringe and tighten her eyes from the sudden change of brightness. Slowly but surely, her ruby eyes fluttered open, vision slightly blurry from the sudden wake up and the sun beaming down on her. Like most mornings, the water legendary would use her front paws to wipe her eyes to try and restore her sight and also block the intense rays, however, this particular morning, something seemed to restrict her paws from doing such a thing at this point in time, almost worrying her…

Lifting her head that seemed to weigh a ton to her due to the fact that she just woke up, Suicune's eyes widened slightly as a blurry vision of a white and yellow tiger beside her hugged her body tightly, breathing slowly. As if on impulse at seeing such a sight, she gave a small yelp of surprise, feeling her usual blue cheeks warm up and the rest of her body also at the contact.

The small noise emitted from her seemed to startle the tiger beside her as he gave an unconscious grin, hugging her even closer with his head before mumbling, "Heeeellllooooo Suuuuiiiiicccunnnneee…"

"Raikou!" She only whispered back, eyes closed as she tried to control her thoughts and trying to keep her calm senses, using her back legs to give him a small kick on his side. He gave only gave a loud grunt in response to her actions.

Suicune's face flushed when the thunder tiger rubbed his head closer against her chest almost like a soft pillow laid before him, once again resuming his loud snoring and mumbling.

The water wolf closed her eyes as her sanity soon began to leave her, screaming mentally as she thanked Arceus that Entei, Mewtwo, and Celebi were still currently asleep and not able to witness this rather embarrassing display. Opening her ruby eyes that flickered with frustration, she gave another hard kick against Raikou, causing him to give a sudden snort.

"Wake up!" She whispered a bit louder to try and grab his attention, making sure it wouldn't disturb the other two legendaries around the same tree. Raikou gave a small mumble again, squeezing his paw against her side once more.

Clenching her teeth within her closed muzzle to control her emotions, Suicune gave the hardest kick she could possibly do in such a position, almost grunting from using such a force. The tiger gave a loud snort, almost as if it was a light tap or poke, as his eyelids barely opened up to reveal some glossy looking, rust colored eyes. "Waaa happened?"

"Wake up, Raikou!" The wolf hissed, cheeks becoming brighter when he fully opened his eyelids and stared at her with his mouth halfway unlocked, almost making a confused expression.

The electric legendary scrunched up his white furred face in confusion before asking in a slight groggy tone, eyes expressionless "Suicune… why am I hugging you?"

"I don't know!" She grumbled back, barely hanging onto the thin line of sanity and peace. The electric legendary's face only seemed to make her slip even further off. "Just move away from me!"

Raikou blinked as though confused with such an action before finally complying with his counterpart's orders and rolling to his other side, leaves crackling beneath his heavy body. Suicune gave a deep, satisfied sigh at feeling her body being free before standing up, stretching out her sore limbs that were previously trapped under the thunder tiger. Her counterpart only watched her with his rust colored eyes, almost fascinated as if he had never seen such a sight, which, in reality, he had seen many times each day of his rather long life.

"Should we wake up Entei, Mewtwo, and Celebi?" Raikou then asked, gaze switching as he watched the said legendaries that were still huddled close to the tree, the latter behind it with his arms crossed. It was almost like a trademark to Mewtwo. His arms, crossed, against his chest almost seemed to be his way of signifying his superiority among his fellow legends, which was almost true in some way when it came to immense thinking and such. Not even most legendaries could even scrap off the knowledge and information from his brain.

Both counterparts jumped when a dry chuckle of sadistic pleasure was faintly heard.

"Don't worry, I'm already awake." Mewtwo then said, lifting his head slightly before opening his amethyst colored eyes, a wise and old look sparkling within them which contrasted with the slight amusement that now twinkled in them at seeing the two legendaries jump at his voice. A rare smirk surfaced onto his face as the he simply said, "Which I must say, that was a nice display Suicune."

The water wolf's face grew red once more as she only narrowed her ruby eyes, trying to shift her embarrassment by expressing her tough personality and growled slightly. "That's not funny, Mewtwo."

The purple legendary's face gave another twisted smirk, almost enjoying the pleasure of seeing a fellow comrade suffer under him. "That may be true in your eyes, but to others like me who watched from the distance, it's actually quite humorous." His face then turned back into a frown. "Doesn't agitate me, though."

Suicune gave a small growl at the psychic before mumbling something under her breath with a scowl on her face, Raikou looking at her with curiosity. The tiger wolf titled his head to the side, almost expressing what Giratina called, 'a cute look for the ladies.'

"Mmm… you guys are loud." Entei then yawned, attracting everyone's eyes, lifting his furry head and giving a bored expression. Suicune gave a small frown, eyes darting to the nearby, smirking purple legendary as if blaming every single thing onto him. Raikou smiled at seeing his fire counterpart slowly wake up. "Probably woke up Celebi too…"

"No we did not." Mewtwo simply stated, once again gaining the attention of the other legends. "She's still asleep."

A grin covered Raikou's face as he jumped up onto his paws, head twisted upward to look at the tree branches, almost causing a small whiplash. A childish and content grin covered his furry face before he exclaimed in a hyper tone, "Oooo! I call waking her up!" With that said, he gave a giant leap by using his back paws, not listening to Suicune who was telling him not to in her best demanding voice. His claws scrapped the bark as he griped them onto it, making it easier for him to climb up to the boughs to his destination. He almost seemed like a real life tiger, stalking his prey as his thunderbolt shaped tail swished back and forth in anticipation, eyes narrowed onto his target which was the unlucky Celebi. Raikou climbed up the tree with ease, thanks to his claws, and lifted the rest of his body over the first branch; grin still cemented onto his face. Everyone below watched with amazement as they observed the tiger slowly creeping up, except for Mewtwo as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms with concentration, the theories of Newton's law replaying in his head as he waited for the moment in which he anticipated to happen…

Raikou jumped from the first branch to the next, puzzled of not seeing the green fairy sleeping peacefully on said branch. Just as he was about to announce that Celebi seemed to not be occupying the tree at all, a loud snap was heard, followed by a series of confused yelling and a loud thud, ground shaking slightly.

"Raikou! Are you alright?!" Suicune gasped, standing over the immobile figure that was her thunder counterpart. Entei slowly stood up, seemingly not too worried for his companion's condition despite his lack of movement, and walked over to the two, scarlet eyes fixed on his counterpart's body. Mewtwo seemed to think the same as the firedog, yet stayed in his same spot, backed leaned against the tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed, sadistic smirk never leaving his face.

"Wheee… look at the purtty stars…" Raikou giggled in a drucken manner, paws trying to hit something that was non-existent in front of his face. Suicune gave a relieved sigh to see him at least respond in some way as Entei's face gave a small smile.

"… As I was saying…" Mewtwo then continued, all eyes fixed on him once more, Suicune's almost glaring, beside Raikou, who was still trying to smack the invisible stars with his paws. "Celebi is still sleeping… somewhere else."

"Where is she then?" The water wolf replied the question on hers and Entei's mind, voice demanding as slight anger coursed through her veins from her previous, short conversation with him.

"That I am not particularly certain of." The psychic sighed, almost enjoying to test his companions' thinking ability.

* * *

Azure eyes flickered open, the owner of it giving a small groan at waking up so early. Celebi yawned slightly before smacking her lips at some unknown taste that covered her mouth, trying to prepare herself for the morning by first telling herself to get up. She laid there for a moment, trying to register the thought of moving deep within her mind so she could actually do the said action in some sort of fashion…

… That is until something around her waist tightened.

The green fairy's eyes snapped wide open as she tried to lift her head, only for it to hit back on the ground once she saw the figure, memories of what happened last night resurfacing into her mind.

Mew…

A sigh escaped her slightly opened lips as she forced herself to lift her body as the thought of movement came through, finally sitting up. Slightly feeling off balanced for a moment, Celebi rubbed her eyes to try and enhance her cloudy vision, yawning once more. Once done, her half closed eyes wandered to the sleeping, mumbling figure next to her, his tail still clinging around her as if she was some life line.

Mew continued to sleep peacefully on his back, mouth opened slightly with a bright pink tongues hanging from the side of it. The fairy gave her head a shake; smile erupting on her face at the sight of her companion. The pink cat had always been a heavy sleeper. She could even remember on some occasions in which not even Arceus herself could arouse the kitten. Once again examining him, she had noticed the cuts surrounding almost every inch of his body were starting to fade away, scabs forming over some. The Time Travel Pokemon gave a small nod before shifting her gaze from the feline to the trees just above the two that had helped healed Mew' wounds that he had received from a distressed Darkrai. Celebi took note she would apply more of the leaves to his wounds just to be sure the dirt in the ground or anywhere else wouldn't infect them.

"Candy…" Mumbled a still sleeping pink cat as his tongue retracted into his mouth. The green fairy raised a brow as she observed him talking in his sleep, slightly widening her smile at seeing a humorous sight. "… Thanks you… yes… pink is my fur and my fur is pink…"

Celebi gave a stifled laugh before a small grin formed on her face…

"… You're nice Celebi…"

… Which soon turned into a slight frown as a surprised look covered her expression, eyes widened in bewilderment.

Small blush forming on her cheeks, the said fairy ignored the warm feeling and placed her paws around his tail, trying to unravel it so she would be free from his tight clutches. After a few minutes, Mew's pink tail laid limb on the floor as Celebi flew upward, wings slightly sore from being crushed. She rubbed her waist to soothe herself, as the pressure of something wrapped around it was finally gone, sighing in content.

"Yeah… I love you too C—"

The green fairy's eyes widened as her small heart- once again- started to beat against her chest, mind whirling in a fast pace…

"—andy…"

Celebi slapped her paw against her head in frustration, angry with herself for thinking of such a thing. Since when did she care about what Mew said? Since when did she ever wonder what really went on in his mind? Since when did she ever feel the need to take care of him?

Setting aside the questions again, she flew back to the trees in a slow pace, picking off the leaves once more. After getting quite a few of them, she landed back next to the sleeping Mew, ripping one leaf while setting the others down. The same, white substance dripped from the vegetation as she took some on her paw and began rubbing it onto the pink cat's cuts. He gave a cringed look as a feeling of needles poking inside the wounds, but his face relaxed as the pain gradually grew down, falling back into his deep, snoring sleep.

Celebi cocked a brow at Mew before shaking her head, an uncontrollable smile attacking her face against the fairy's will. He gave a small snort before whimpering slightly, nuzzling his face closer to the ground below him. The Time Travel Pokemon gave a silent chuckle as she watched him pawed the grass, mumbling incoherently. He almost looked sort of cute in that position…

"Great…" She rolled her azure eyes, frustrated to see herself even thinking these sort of thoughts. Being the Time Travel legendary, she wasn't one to identify these emotions, as it was Mesprit's job, but it bothered her deeply to be pondering on such things. Arceus… Mew, actually looking cute? Yeah right…

Right?

Frown tackling her mouth, Celebi gave another sigh, noticing it seemed rather early to be sighing so much, but she just couldn't help it, and closed her eyes. Thoughts flooded her mind as she placed a tender paw onto Mew's fur, causing him to quiver at the touch.

What were her thoughts on the pink cat?

Sure, he could be quite sweet at times in his usual dense ways, as shown last night, but did it really mean much? However, the fact that he was as hardheaded as Ho-oh when it came to the phoenix's looks didn't really help. It was agitating to the green fairy to think biased on those things.

However, there were some more charming personalities to him.

Such as, even though he is incredibly childish, he did have positive outlook on things, especially when it came to reunions such as this. Mew always loved to see the other legends as he flashed his trademark smile everywhere, almost as if no one in the world had ever seen him smile before. Plus, as Celebi could remember easily, the fact that Darkrai's actions on him didn't affect the feline's respect for the ghost almost stunned her. It was as if some random person beat you to the core and all you could do was look up to him or her, eyes sparkling with admiration, even if you had yet to meet the said person.

It's difficult to do such a thing.

The green fairy could remember countless times in which she would snap back at anyone who would dare do such a thing to her. Not only that, but the respect, if there was any, for that person would evaporate in a split second for doing such a thing.

How could Mew stand up to such a thing? He was just an idiotic cat, right?

"No…" She whispered to herself, azure eyes wandering to the sleeping feline, soft smile curving on his mouth. "He's more then that… in fact… he's probably even stronger then me…"

Mew gave a small snort, grin covered his face when Celebi began to stroke her paw against his fur in a soothing manner, unable to think of such an idea why she was acting this way.

But, as no one was here to witness, that was okay for now…

* * *

**I promise to add the other legends next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Question With No Answers

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**sasusaku-rulez-2001**

**Johnathan Dirge (Really? That's great!)**

**  
sakuras-butterfly2**

**Kidd Dragon  
**

**Attila12 (Nice catch with the c's :P)  
**

**OOoLostoOoSouloOo (Camp was awesome! Thanks for asking :D)**

**fandan2008**

**  
goldeneye101**

**SilverUmbra**

**Glory For Sleep  
**

**riku50  
**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**combine2007**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Wow, it's been quite a while, huh? Well, School starts on Wednesday (moving to 8****th****), so less time for updating xD So, I guess me procrastinating kind of killed my time… However, I'll try to balance homework and writing stories. Weekends should help too.**

**Anyways, enough for the future, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon or the song, 'Old McDonald'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Questions With No Answers"

A large shadowed figure gave a stifled sigh as it slowly rose from the ground; barely able to remember why he was even still here in this blasted reunion. He never loved to have these thing or 'reunions' as Arceus called them. They seemed almost pointless. All they did was do stupid things except this time it was with every legendary at your side.

Once again, totally pointless.

Darkai cursed the God Pokemon before fully levitating off the ground, his denim colored eye scanning his surrounding just in case anyone would dare try to sneak up on him. Finding no disturbances out of the ordinary, he gave another heaved sigh, shoulders slightly hunched in a sad position.

_Cresselia_

He scowled as the name popped into his slightly dreary mind. The ebony ghost only rubbed his face with his claws in a frustrated manner, unable to understand why the metallic swan had been recently filling his every thought, only making him remember their conversation last night.

"_So what if we're counterparts? Have you ever observed the others? Sure, they bicker and fight a lot, but it's not as horrible as us. Plus, that old saying helps back me up, opposites attract, don't they?"_

He knew she was wrong; he just knew it!

Then why did it bother him so much in ways he just couldn't understand?

'_Oh… Cresselia'_ He thought, anger gone for once in his lifetime when he remembered the metallic swan. The ghost gave a half grunt and sigh as he flew through the forest in a slow pace.

He was forced to go to a different route then what he anticipated…

He was going to ask Mewtwo.

* * *

Lugia slowly fluttered her ruby eyes, stretching her legs and wings with a strained expression on her face as she gave a low moan of content. Beams of light slowly warmed up her cold body from last night, causing a small smile to form on her beak-like mouth. Other groans around her told the silver dragon that the others were just waking up also.

She gave another stretch before sitting up onto her hind legs, eyes scanning from the ledge she was sleeping on. The sun was almost fully in the air, being blocked by some mountains in the distance. It painted the sky with an orange tint, the ocean reflecting the same color. Clouds barely visible to the eye were slowly becoming more and more dense, enabling the viewer to see it more clearly the before.

The silver dragon stretched out her sore wings from flying everywhere last night, slightly mad at Arceus for making her do such a thing before allowing them to gently rest at her side in a calm manner, neck lifting towards the sky. Lugia hadn't checked Crystal Cave last night; she grimaced, hoping Arceus wouldn't be TOO mad for it. She had just considered that since she was a GOD Pokemon that she'll check it herself.

And Lugia just wanted to piss her off.

The sea dragon gave another yawn, feeling her stomach as it rumbled ever so slightly, demanding its owner for food and nourishment.

She gave a perplexed look at it, remembering it had been a day or two since she had eaten anything. Amazingly, Arceus had forgotten to feed them yesterday, which was a miracle in itself, as Groudon and Palkia would usually whine over such a thing missing. The only thing she could figure was that all the stress from meeting everyone again would easily wander everyone's thoughts from such, precious food.

Lugia's stomach rumbled louder, causing her to flinch at the noise.

"LUGIA!! KEEP YOU STOMACH DOWN! YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!" A voice shouted from the ledge above her.

The silver legendary only cocked her eyebrows upward before giving a hum of annoyance. It was way too early in the morning to fight… "Shut up Ho-oh or I'll be forced to put a cork in it!"

She could just hear her counterpart huff and flap his so-called 'gloried wings'. "A cork in my mouth won't scare me!"

"Who said I was going to put it in your mouth?" Lugia smirked, visioning a wide-eyed Ho-oh with his beak half way open.

No reply.

"Nice one." A voice laughed, only forcing the dragon's smirk even wider.

"Thanks Articuno."

The said, blue bird gave another giggle before pawing the ground with her foot in slight agitation, rust eyes wandering over the edge of her ledge. "You know, I'm hungry too…"

Lugia sighed deeply before nodding in agreement, mouth setting back into a frown.

"Arceus better hurry with the food though…" Articuno continued, gaining her companion's attention again. "You know how Moltres gets when she doesn't have her food." Motioning with one of her blue wings, she gave it a wave towards the firebird next to her who was currently on the rocky floor, flame wings clutching her rumbling stomach.

Lugia could only imagine what she truly meant.

* * *

Groudon crossed his arms in anger; head downward as he watched the sun slowly warm up the cold sand once more. He gave a growl before moving his shoulder slightly, tail thumping against the floor as Shaymin and Manaphy watched him express his fury with curiosity. He swore under his breath, the name 'Kyogre' barely heard.

"You know, maybe you and Kyogre should just forget your differences and get along." Manaphy said steadily, eyes in a sad expression as Shaymin nodded with her friend.

"Yeah," The hedgehog piped up. "All this bickering is just pointless anyway…"

The red dino growled before replying, "I will never get along with Shamu over there. She's just a nuisance! All she does is bother me and point out my flaws." His claws flexed as he bared his teeth, unable to think of such a thing.

The blue legendary gave allowed his antennas to droop in disappoint before saying, "Well… what if we could make her stop doing that?"

Instead of getting the response Manaphy thought Groudon was going to say, the large legendary just snarled, golden eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "Yeah… and Celebi's going to fall in love with Mew!"

(….)

Jirachi, who was watching with a curious look on his face despite him usually never being so nosy, just cleared his throat to gain the attention of the large dino. Groudon's face that was set into a scowl slightly faltered before glaring at the small wish maker, non-existent daggers trying to stab into his body.

"I believe I can make that happen." The Wish Pokemon said calmly, head upward in almost a cocky fashion with his arms crossed and against his furry chest. "That is, if you want it to come true Groudon."

The large dino's face slowly turned from anger to bewilderment as his arms dropped to his side, lower jaw opened. His golden eyes flashed with- what seemed to Jirachi- happiness at such a thought, yet his mouth answered dumbly, "What do you mean?"

The small legendary compared to the dino cocked his brows at such a response, but- just to humor him- he replied, "I mean… I can make that wish come true if you really want it to."

Ignoring the rhyme he had made, Groudon's brow scrunched up in concentration as he rubbed the back of his neck with his claw. He gave a low, almost mumbling, sigh before darting his eyes to a certain whale, who was still sleeping in the ocean, barely visible above the waves. "I would really love that Jirachi…"

The wish maker smiled serenely before clasping his paws together, opening them to reveal what looked like a beam of light. Jirachi mumbled something under his breath- Groudon speaking up once more before he could finish.

"I would really love that Jirachi, but no thanks…"

He faltered as the beam of light dissolved in his paws, Shaymin and Manaphy watching with interest; all of them surprised to hear such a thing.

"But… it would be artificial, right? I mean, I would like it for me and Kyogre to fight, but I want it to happen on its own, not by some wish I just happened to make." Groudon frowned, not sure if what he currently felt and said made any sense at the moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… if we ever stop fighting, I want it to be real. I want it to be a decision made by me and her."

Jirachi gave a wide smile, followed by Shaymin and Manaphy, "That's what I thought you would say Groudon. Now, if that's what you really want, then why don't you try to settle your differences today?"

The red dino gave an uneasy look before closing his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "… Alright."

* * *

"What did you say Uxie?!" A warning snarl snapped.

"You're an imbecile." Another voice replied, a calm edge to it despite the threat.

Mesprite gave a heaved sigh before smacking her paws against Uxie's and Azelf's muzzle in unison, causing the two to forget their conversation and nurse their now hurting snout. The blue fairy gave her pink-headed counterpart an angered and bewildered look as the yellow one only gave a small smile, head downward as if ashamed for his actions, both of them rubbing their sore noses.

"Sorry, Mesprit… I can't help myself sometimes."

"I know that already, Uxie."

The Being of Willpower snorted at the comment, eyes glaring as if to say 'you're lucky she was here to stop me.' The yellow-headed bookworm just shrugged back her silent threat before trying to imagine himself back into his lovely library at home.

He could just feel his favorite, ancient novel in his paws right now…

Mesprit cocked a brow as she watched Azelf sulk, her golden eyes narrowed as her bottom lip was pouted into a protest. Uxie- as far as the pink legendary could see- was probably thinking of his books again, as his paws made the same motion he always did when one of his cherished novel was firmly clenched by him- slowly rub the cover in a soothing motion. It seemed to be an annoying habit he had picked up after the thousands of years they had been living together. It wasn't the best, but it was better then Azelf every time she heard the song 'Old McDonald'.

Mesprit sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Uxie then spoke up, causing the four-eared fairy to pause for a moment before replying, as he didn't have eyes so she couldn't tell whom he was addressing to.

"Mmm… Yeah. It's better then most days." She noted, eyes half closed in slight boredom. Yet she just couldn't help but to feel as if some sort of conflict was about to happen… like a bomb just waiting to explode…

"True…"

"You know…" Mesprit then inquired, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you feel a disturbance?"

Uxie frowned. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well… I feel like something's going to happen soon.

"Interesting."

"Very…"

Azelf, not caring to join in their conversation, rolled her eyes and took the distraction to get back at her Being of Knowledge counterpart by floating behind him in a nonchalant manner, planning to yank his tails so he could learn his lesson to never call her such a name. It was a small, childish prank, but when it worked, it would hurt like hell, which seemed to be her goal. After all, he did call her an imbecile. No one deserved to even live if they called her that.

The blue fairy gave a small smirk as she slowly circled around him, her two counterparts still engaged in what she considered, a pointless conversation. Slowly but surely, Azelf gave a twisted grin, paws stretched outward as she calculated the how fast she should lunge if he was to pull back. She wouldn't even dare to use such logic in real situation, but, since it was a prank after all, it was vital for her to do such a thing.

Torturing her yellow-headed counterpart was her job any way.

However, after so many years of first paw experience, Uxie saw his 'sneaky' counterpart slowly circle him, causing the Being of Knowledge to give a small hum of amusement. He allowed her to get behind him before saying in a calm fashion, "Arceus, how dumb can you be Azelf? You've done that trick a million times, what makes you think I'll ever fall for it?"

The blue fairy lunged for his twin tails…

… Making a miscalculation…

…Only to miss as Uxie tilted his tails sideways.

However, the yellow headed legendary's plan backfired as it caused Azelf to continue forward due to her momentum and bad math, crashing into his back as they fell onto a- thank Arceus…- smooth rock. Uxie gave a small groan, only to feel Azelf's whole body on top of his stomach. He shook his head, only for his cheeks to light up as he looked into Azelf's golden eyes that were widened in bewilderment.

"A-Azelf?" The yellow fairy stuttered, almost regretting it as her face also took on a pink tinge at his words.

The two stared at each other; their minds numb as words just didn't seem to process at this moment, almost startling them as they would always have some sort of harsh word to say to each other. All they could do was look until one of them got some sort of sentence of common sense to be blurted from their mouth. Uxie almost seemed to be lost in Azelf's golden eyes for reasons beyond his wildest imagination…

So he did what every 'Uxie' would do…

He gave himself a mental note to read the new book he got a few days ago, "Females and Their Behavoir: Why We Males Fall"

Mesprit could only hold in her laughter, amazed that not one of them had the idea to just get up, especially since it was Uxie. Azelf, she could understand, but Uxie? The Being of Knowledge actually stuck in a situation a simple legendary like Mew could think of? Oh, this was just too good to be true! The pink fairy was running out of blackmail for him…"Smooth."

Azelf suddenly flinched as those words were proclaimed from Mesprit, red tinge growing as she snapped out of her daze before having the logic to fly upward and off of the equally red Uxie.

The pink fairy gave a smirk, paws across her chest as she watched- with interest- a flustered Azelf try to reclaim her tough personality by doing the same with her own paws, a fake scowl on her face. Uxie floated upward, paws clasped together in a nervous fashion.

"S-Stupid bookworm." The Being of Willpower then huffed, mentally and almost physically smacking herself unconsciously for stuttering. Uxie only mumbled something under his breath before the red tinge slowly disappeared from his face.

"Well… at least I'm proud of you for having common sense."

Azelf's blush evaporated.

"WHY YOU—"

'_They were so close…'_ Mesprit sighed, eyes half closed as she replayed the recent scene in her head for plain amusement, feeling a bit hungry all of a sudden...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Surprises In Store

**Kidd Dragon**

**Black Twilight Wolf**

**Pikana**

**Celebi96**

**GirlWaterShaman**

**Sakuras-butterfly2**

**AlmostDecent**

**Xoxbeachbabii**

**Glory For Sleep**

**Pikachu247**

**Attila 12**

**SilverUmbra**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**Neptune's Violin**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Wow, I finally updated xD Sorry about everything, I had tests, quizzes, projects, and homework to slow me down. That's the best excuse I can think of at least :3 Which reminds me… I better start studying for my three tests this week… -dies-**

**Well, before I crack, here's the next chapter! I explain the thing with Giratina later.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Surprises In Store"

A small sigh was emitted from a pair of cold lips, the crisp air around it slowly affecting the owner's breathing, a small vapor of a puff of smoke easily seen each exhale she did. Cresselia's carmine eyes wandered from the sleeping giant that was Giratina, his rumbling snoring keeping her awake most of the night in a miserable way as she needed sleep from the previous day and its events, to the cave entrance a few feet away, providing an extra shade of light from the sun with the glowing crystals within the cave. The metallic swan loved morning and yet hated them; it all depended on what feeling she felt each time she woke up. If it was one of bliss, a smile curling onto her lips with a yawn of pleasure of a good night's sleep; it was a good morning, one she just couldn't wait to wake up to. However, if she woke up with a frown, eyes barely cracked open as thoughts of misery or anger entered her mind at such a time; it was a bad morning, one she just couldn't wait to end.

And yay… it was a bad morning.

The swan was still lying on the floor, almost as if she was being weighed down by all her thoughts of worry, sadness, and anger coursing through her veins. She could only have enough will to just gently raise her head to scope her surroundings like most mornings.

She fluttered her wings in an attempt to somehow drive her body upwards in order to start the day, but failed miserably as she continued to lay there, almost like a rag doll just waiting for its owner to come pick it up and cradle it gently. In fact, Cresselia wouldn't mind if that would actually happened, despite her dislike of being treated as though she weren't powerful enough. She just wished that anyone would try to comfort her with words of wisdom, but she just couldn't see anyone doing that that would help her lift her spirits except for one person. It killed her deeply inside to know that one person was the one who she was worried about in the first place.

Darkrai.

She just couldn't help it! He was on her mind and he just wouldn't go away like some pesky fly of mosquito who's life meaning was just to bother her. Cresselia slowly let her neck bend from its position, her lips almost touching the dirt on the ground of the cave.

Why did she have to even speak up in the first place? Why just couldn't she have allowed the two to fight like usual, hoping to kick his rear in the midst of it? Why did she even have those thoughts?

The answer scared her immensely.

Cresselia could only shudder at such thoughts, yet also ponder why she was so scared to know the truth. That was what she wanted, right? She wanted the fighting to stop. She wanted the feeling of hatred to never take control of her mind. She wanted for once to feel happy to know that Darkrai was at her side. Yet, she also didn't want _this._

Feeling as though she had made a terrible mistake not even Dialga could reverse. Feeling as though the ebony ghost's hatred for her increased tenfold just from last night. Feeling as though he won't even look at her any more.

She slumped her head against the floor, making her look like some weak newborn desperately asking for attention. Closing her carmine eyes, a small, silver tear rolled down her cheek at feeling so overwhelmed with mixed emotions she couldn't even list at the moment. The small tear rolled down her cheek, touching the ground below before mixing into the dirt…

"Morning Cressy!"

Without even flinching at such a sudden voice, the said swan only opened her eyes, eyelids half way over them. She wandered her gaze to the Renegade legendary who had just greeted her, his figure upright in a lying position. A smile of happiness was still plastered onto his face despite noticing the small tear falling down her cheek, worry flicking into his crimson eyes.

Cresselia was so caught up with her thoughts; she didn't even notice the lack of rumbling snore throughout the cave.

"So… had a good night sleep?" Giratina grinned, flexing his black and red wings from sleeping on them a bit funny with a look of content on his face.

The metallic swan cringed at such a question, but mumbled something before once again closing her eyes in a pathetic way.

He frowned at no response. "Er… you okay Cressy?"

She hesitated. "… Not really…"

The large legendary stood up with much difficulty before walking a bit closer, lowering her head so that it almost touched her snout. "What's the matter?'

Cresselia didn't even open her eyes when she felt a puff of his warm breathe breathing into her face, candy somehow sinking into her nostrils that strangely reminded her of Mew. "I'm sorry, Giratina, but I would rather not talk about it."

The said legendary just nodded before lifting his head again, retaining its high posture. "Alright…"

The two just stood there in an awkward silence, the sound of small spearows croaking in the distance. Giratina just kept his eyes onto the dead looking swan, a rare frown of sadness displayed on his countenance. If anything, he was scared for her. The real Cresselia was nothing like this! She was a noble legendary, a high ranking in the legendary status if you asked him. Her appearance was just enough to make anyone feel happy; it was just something you couldn't explain. Her usual cheerful mood would reflect onto anyone else's mouth, her laugh affecting everyone around her in ways unimaginable. It was just degrading to see such a beautiful legendary display such sadness…

The Renegade sighed deeply, thinking for some sort of answer to this problem. He couldn't even think on how someone would do this to her. Cresselia didn't deserve this, which he knew very well.

"I'm going to find Arceus… I'll be back alright?"

The metallic swan just gave a sound of acknowledgement, not even caring to know why he would try to find the God Pokemon.

Giratina lingered his saddened gaze on the swan before stomping towards the entrance of the cave, a mystery fresh on his mind that he just had to solve.

* * *

_Heavy breathing was barely heard as a figure slowly walked through the shadows, trying to keep its appearance blocked from any eyes that dared to look. It hesitantly placed one hoof in front of the other, keeping the usual clinking to a minimum as much as possible as it slowly revolved around the corner of a large, cemented building. Its emerald eyes flashed with fear as they whirled around as much as possible with falling out of their sockets._

_A laugh echoed, surrounding Arceus in this surreal place._

_The God Pokemon gave a small whimper as she backed her rear as close as it could to the cold building, hoping to keep herself hidden within the shadows. She held her breath despite her lungs still needing some air, almost yelping when the laugh echoed around her as though whoever was chasing her was circling her._

_Arceus let out her breath, unable to hold it in any longer, before dashing forward, destination directly in front of her; a dark alley. She flicked her head around, feeling vulnerable without something covering her from the dim light coming from the lampposts in the street. She gritted her teeth inside her muzzle before running as hard as she could ever imagine, heart pounding in her chest._

_A dark figure suddenly landed before her._

_The white-furred legendary skidded to a stop, almost bumping into the tall, winged figure as her emerald eyes widened with fear._

"_G-Giratina…"_

* * *

A figured wandered through the dense undergrowth of the forest, stomping each step it took. It gave a small flinch when sounds of whimpering were being echoed within the vegetation, making it not only ponder on who could it be, but to also investigate why it was making such sound in the first place.

* * *

_The said creature gave a bloodthirsty cry at hearing its name, a crimson substance leaking through his opened mouth that exposed sharp teeth. The blood dripped downward, landing onto Arceus' fur as she gasp, the disgusting stench of it overtaking her nostrils. She flinched when it slowly sunk into her fur, a sickening warm feeling covering her back._

"_Arcy." He snarled, a look of sadistic pleasure covering his face at seeing his counterpart back away in fear. Instead of the usual smile, a smirked covered his face, blood still dripping from his jaw as though he had recently killed someone for the pleasure of it._

"_P-Please… No!" She cried out, tears blocking her vision as she stumbled from walking backwards to try and escape, feeling her legs locked by an unknown, invisible bind. "No! Please no Giratina!"_

"_Why not Arcy?" He laughed again, droplets of the crimson liquid flying everywhere as he arched his head backwards. "You're time's up…"_

_He slowly stomped forward as Arceus could only watch in fear, her back legs snapped together by some unknown thing. She desperately tried to crawl backwards with her front paw trying to gain a grip on the bumpy cement, only making a few inches before she felt something heavy being placed onto her head. With a simple extra pressure, her face slammed against the cemented street, a sickening crack heard._

_The God Pokemon could only cry out in pain, feeling some warm substance trickle down her head. Her body gave involuntary throbs of agony as she forcefully put her emerald gaze onto a pair of cold, empty, crimson ones._

_Giratina placed a bit more weight onto his foot that was pinning the almost crushed Arceus' heads, causing her to scream out in pain, a puddle of blood slowly encircling the two of them._

"_Giratina…" She whimpered, unable to feel anything anymore as she moaned, blackness buzzing her vision. "Please… I'm sorry…"_

"_To late Arcy." He snarled in pleasure, lifting his foot once more in a threatening position above her head. "Thousands of years too late…"_

_He slammed his foot against her head, crimson substance flying everywhere._

* * *

"NOOOOOO!!"A yell of fright proclaimed throughout the forest, echoing everywhere from such a loud noise. A head snapped up underneath a small pile of leaves- still screaming- the said dead vegetation flying everywhere from the sudden movement. It whirled its head around with fear, curling up onto the leaves once more as it lowered its head down.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Arceus sobbed, her head clenched within her golden hooves in an attempt to control her sanity and to feel that it was still there. Everything just felt so real. She could even feel the pain still throbbing through her head and body. "I'M SORRY!!"

Tears fell to the ground as Arceus continued to weep in fear, her heart pounding against her chest from the adrenaline and the frightening images as mixed feelings swelled within her. She was slowly regaining the ability to think properly as she lifted her head, still sobbing at the terrifying images replaying over and over in her head like some horror movie.

Something wrapped around her in a caring embrace.

"NOOOO!!" She gasped, jumping a bit before whatever it was gained a better grip on her body. She struggled her hooves, fearing if she looked upwards to see whom it was, her head would be once more crushed against the ground. "PLEASE NO!!"

"Calm down Arcy! It's okay!"

She immediately snapped her head upwards at the voice, sobbing even harder when her emerald eyes met with a pair of crimson ones like the one in her dream, smashing her head against his chest in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh…. It's okay Arcy, it's okay… I'm here Arcy…"

Giratina cradled the God Pokemon within his wings as he whispered words of comfort, .slightly bewildered to see her in such a shocked state let alone her crying. His thoughts were whirling around his head like some sadistic way- almost ironic like Arceus' dream- unable to understand why she was acting in such a way. It was rare to even see a smile on her face, even more so almost once in a lifetime just to see her cry. However, the only thing he could think to do was soothe her before he could even ask any questions, eyes saddening even more to see her in such a state that reminded him of Cresselia.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" She gasped between her uncontrollable sobs, wrapping her front legs around his torso as she buried her head even closer into his chest. Giratina only stumbled back slightly at feeling her fur rub against his plated chest in an almost _loving_ way "I-I didn't m-mean t-those t-things Giratina!"

"It's okay Arcy, I forgive you…" He cooed back, unable to understand why she was apologizing in the first place. He just nuzzled his snout against hers to somehow soothe her, hoping it would make her stop crying.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_ He could only think as she looked up at him, a tinge of red covering her cheeks as small tears rolled down from her eyes.

He gave back an encouraging grin, hoping it would help with everything despite knowing she hated his smile.

Arceus could only cry even harder, almost from happiness at seeing his grin instead of the sadistic, bloodthirsty one she saw moments ago.

For once she was happy to see it.

* * *

"Pssst! Mewtwo!"

The said legendary just walked forward as though it didn't hear anything beckon to him, amethyst eyes scanning over the three wolves walking in front of him, Suicune in particular as she would glance back every now and then and glare at him, a smirk of amusement always blooming onto his face at her childish acts. He strolled onward in the forest as if he ruled this world with a simple wave of his paw, thoughts wandering to his studies that he had regretfully left to go to this blasted reunion.

Darkrai growled, knowing fully well the genetic Pokemon heard him, thanks to the enhanced abilities he had worked so hard on. The ghost just dug his sharp claws into the bark of the tree to let out some anger he was presently hiding behind, denim eye narrowing as annoyance spread onto his countenance at seeing his old partner's brutal humor. "Mewtwo! Stop ignoring me!"

Another smirk of amusement spread onto the purple Pokemon's face before he craned his eyes to the dark shadow that was hiding against a tree a few feet away from him, the beast trio barely passing it. He slightly raised his brow in a feint surprise look before a voice suddenly spoke into Darkrai's mind, the said legendary almost jumping at such a sudden response.

'_Ah, finally decided to come and say your greeting Darkrai? What is the matter at paw?'_

"Come over here!" He hissed, only to retreat behind the tree when Raikou looked back, a questioning look on his furry face. Suicune followed the tiger's gaze, Entei ignoring the matter, and frowned.

"What happened Raikou?"

The thunder tiger just frowned also before replaying in a slow fashion, lingering on each word, "I thought I heard a voice…"

The wolf just shrugged before continuing walking, gaining beside Entei's right side again. "Must have been your imagination."

Before continuing forward, he looked at Mewtwo, question still present on his expression as though determine he was correct.

The man-made legendary only shrugged back in response.

Raikou just nodded, before trotting onto Suicune's right side, thunderbolt shaped tail wagging back and forth in a cheery manner.

_'Great job, Darkrai.'_

"Shut up."

As Mewtwo slowly passed the tree the ebony ghost hid behind, Darkrai grabbed his shoulder and dragged him into the bushes at seeing no response of any kind, a small rustling ensuing.

"Yes?" The purple legendary scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest, authority shown in his voice.

"I need your help." Darkrai then grunted, tempted to somehow make his old partner stop being so sarcastic.

"I see."

The ebony ghost just continued, hoping that Mewtwo meant he would help him with his dilemma, "I need help with Cresselia."

* * *

**Was Arceus' nightmare scary? Well, I tried to make it be at least xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Finally! Answers!

**Pikachu247, AngelOveDeath, GirlWaterShaman, Fandan2008, Glory For Sleep, Riku50, Blazing Sceptile, Neptune's Violin, Attila 12, Dragonluvr1993, GymleaderNaeco (Of course there will be :D), Pikana, Mechagodzilla128, and xoxoSailorShadowxoxo thanks for reviewing!!**

**Hey! I'm back for another update! Hopefully, this chapter might answer some questions such as the conversation between Darkrai and Mewtwo D: Who knows what will happen!**

**Well… besides me you know….**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Finally! Answers!"

"Well… what should I do Mewtwo… You're the one I can consult to without having my secret spread everywhere."

The purple, man-made legendary was leaning against a tree in a calm fashion that contrasted what he was really feeling, amethyst eyes closed with concentration as his brow furrowed in a small ridge downward, thoughts slowly gathering as he tried to think of some words of comfort and insight for his ghost-like friend. He gave a small grunt, surprised to be even _hesitating_ for such a small thing that he considered. It was totally against his usual calm and all-knowing character. But, then again, he had never been approached by such a question that Darkrai had asked him. Arceus, how was he even supposed to know about the opposite gender, the feminine species, the flirting group, the… the females! The only one he had ever come close to talking with was either Deoxys, who was a loner like him, or Suicune, whom he just teased and angered this morning, which really didn't help much in his situation. Arceus wasn't much of a candidate when he talked to her, he felt as though she wasn't even _worthy_ enough to look at him. In his mind, she wasn't a very great God Pokemon if you asked him. In fact, he would probably nominate himself to be one, but, considering he'll never get a chance to actually do such a thing without being considered rebellious and overthrown by everyone, he just had to put up with it. Mewtwo then sighed deeply. He wandered from his thoughts _again_.

He then lifted his back from the tree to place it a bit higher since he was slipping before narrowing his eyes even more to see if it would help him focus on the problem his best friend- well, to a certain extent he called a friend- that had placed right in front of his paws. Mewtwo just had to help! This was his best friend for Arceus' sake! In fact, with their minimal talking and interactions with each other, one could mistake them for enemies if they didn't look correctly. But, even with this reason, he just had to help solve the problem. Even if it would take a whole day, he would do it. It was better then dreadfully thinking about what humiliating activity Arceus dared to plan for them today, if sleeping over night wasn't bad enough.

"Mewtwo?"

The said legendary just gave a hum of acknowledgment, unable to help feeling a bit angered at being pushed, and waved his paw in a lazy way, retracing it back into his trademark; crossing his arms. The purple Pokemon sighed deeply, eyes closing as he slowly try to come up with an answer, unable to without having one vital piece of information that Darkrai was lacking…

"You need to talk to Cresselia yourself, Darkrai. I can't help but to think the problem doesn't lie within her, but with you."

The ebony ghost widened his denim colored eye, almost regretting asking for help the second those words came out of the Pokemon's mouth. He shifted backwards, back colliding into another tree before clawing his face in an attempt to regain control of his senses. Mewtwo watched with an unfazed expression, determination set within his amethyst eyes as he waited for his companion's answer, hoping the ghost's pride wouldn't get in the way to the true answer of the matter. It just wouldn't help in any way if Darkrai denied such thoughts of Cresselia being correct in her hypothesis. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Mewtwo replied in an almost cold manner, unable to help himself with the dark type's feint, dumb thought. He only narrowed his eyes before retracting from the tree, placing a rare comfort paw onto Darkrai's shoulder. "Trust me and talk to her."

The ebony legendary just closed his one eye, still trying to figure out whether or not he would even approach the swan. "I… I can't Mewtwo. The last time I talked to her, I almost blew her head off when she was just trying to help."

"Enough."

Darkrai lifted his bend head, opening his eyes at hearing such a firm and direct answer from his companion. He watched with minimal interest as Mewtwo let go of his shoulder, arms placed at his side for once. The Prince of Nightmares hovered there with no sign of his thoughts being focused on the man-made legendary, eye staring at him blankly.

"Look, you wanted my insight and you got it. Talk to Cresselia." He repeated, almost wanting to drill the saying within the ghost's mind. "I bet she wouldn't mind talking to you, unless you just want to blast her into the millennium again."

Darkrai just mumbled some sort of answer under his breath, shooing away Mewtwo's paw before sighing deeply. His eye sunk deep within his head as he tried to ponder on his decision, floating forward almost like a zombie with no reason to walk (er... float) on the earth.

"Where you going?"

"…" The ebony legendary paused for a moment, somehow feeling as though the words were griping firmly on his tongue and not wanting to be released into the world. "… to talk to Cresselia."

Mewtwo smirked, watching him hover rather slowly through the trees. He then narrowed his eyes before yelling out in a confident voice that was unlike his usual character, "Good luck Darkrai!"

The ghost just gave his claw a wave of acknowledgment, feeling a bit better from having some sort of encouragement from his friend, before disappearing behind a tree.

The purple legendary lingered his eyes for a bit before turning away, going back to the beach in which everyone was headed to like Arceus had commanded yesterday. Well, at least Jirachi had said she did...

* * *

"Er…. Kyogre?"

The said whale looked at the large dino at the shore, a perplexed look on her face as bewilderment sparkled deep within her amber eyes. She wiped away the surprised look in a flash before adding a smirk to her already devilish face, eye narrowing into slits. "What?"

Groudon curled his mouth to represent a deformed welcoming smile; abandoning half way at seeing his mouth wouldn't stretch any further than the usual frown that would always present itself when she came along. He cleared his throat at the sudden, awkward silence placed between the two as though trying to break it, only for no words to be emitted from his tightly closed snout.

"Well? I don't have all day!" Kyogre snapped, growling slightly before flapping her fins in slight protest, droplets flying everywhere.

The large dino backed away, trying to avoid the water that almost reached him before trying to continue, "Um, well, the others suggested that I should talk to you about…" He drifted off, finding his sentence a rather bad approach at such a subject and clasped his claws together, rubbing them. He flinched when his counterpart deliberately splashed some more water on his scales, growling slightly.

"What happened Groudon? Skitty got your tongue?" She then teased, smirk growing. Her amber eyes flashed with sadistic delight at seeing Groudon shift his brow downward to resemble the added affect with his frown. However, feeling courage swell up within him- or at least being pushed thanks to the beady, curious eyes of Shaymin, Manaphy, and Jirachi looking in the distance- he gulped down his smart remark, hopelessly trying to make a welcoming smile again.

"No… but…" Words failed… again. He groaned to himself, mentally hitting himself with a chainsaw before sighing deeply. This was going nowhere…

"Arceus, Groundon," Kyogre continued, unable to let down the pleasure of humiliating her counterpart, "I'm surprised you even—"

Groudon narrowed his eyes in concentration, determination and perseverance blazing within them. He clenched his claws together to resemble something of a fist before cutting off the whale once more, "Wait, Kyogre…"

The said whale gave him a bewildered look; smirk developing into a frown at being restricted from her pun. However, instead of retorting like most would have expected, she kept her mouth shut, almost curious to know what the land maker would have to say to her.

"You know how we fight…" Groudon mumbled, barely enough for Kyogre to hear. She just cocked a brow at him, causing him to falter slightly before continuing, noticing his obvious question wasn't a great start either, "I… um… well… I really want us to stop."

If it wasn't for being a bit curious to know where this topic might go, the Queen of the Sea would have laughed heartily; however, she allowed a small smirk to replenish back on her mouth. "Why?"

"Because… I just hate us fighting." Groudon felt his words become a bit firmer as he stopped rubbing his claws together in a nervous fashion. "I mean… what's the point? All we do is bicker back and forth, there's nothing profitable from that. I can actually see ourselves doing a bit better if we… you know… stopped fighting and bury the hatchet? Please?"

Kyogre gave him a perplexed look. "… Are you taking drugs?"

Groudon growled, his light of hope burning away as though water had drenched it. "Just… Just never mind…" Feeling as though her were an idiot and embarrassed for asking such a question he knew his counterpart's answer would be, he stomped off, going towards a Wishmaker who gave a nervous look back.

"JIRACHI!"

* * *

Cresselia lifted her neck wearily, her body being half way up as she leaned against the side of the entrance of the cave, allowing the sun to warm up her cold body that had drastically changed in temperature within a few minutes under the rays. Her carmine eyes seemed lost and sunk into her head, the usual happy sparkle lost. A sigh was emitted from her barely parted lips as her eyes focused onto a rather interesting rock near by.

She knew she should be already on her way to the beach. It was a command from Arceus, something someone rarely disobeyed no matter how gruesome or painstaking it might be as the consequences could be quite unbearable. It wasn't fun cleaning up the Hall of Origin.

However, despite rarely trying to break rules even though she would push the limit, the metallic swan just didn't feel the will to even go there. It felt as though it wasn't necessary anymore.

A sound of branches cracking made her lift her head, hoping to see Giratina's face as he had said he would be back soon to walk with her. She wasn't quite sure why she was anticipating such a thing, but maybe being in slight depression made her feel a bit dependant on him- which was weird considering he was one of the most irresponsible legendaries ever made. Instead of questioning such a thing, she just accepted it as though it were a fact of life before hanging her head again, seeing no familiar, goofy grin through the branches.

Cresselia's eyes sunk deeper within her head, eyes unblinking as though she was thinking deeply on whether or not she had made the right decision with Darkrai. She knew he would probably overreact- which he did- but banged her head against the wall with frustration, feeling overwhelmed at experiencing a different and interesting mix of emotion.

She just couldn't help but to blame herself over and over. She was the only person she could see at fault and, well, she believed it. Believed it with all her heart. Believed it with her crafty mind. Believed it with all her soul…

Closing her eyes, finally admitting Giratina had left her due to the fact that he had horrible memory, she struggled to levitate fully. Cringing slightly, she was able to float erect except for the fact that her neck hung a bit. She then floated forward, eyes opening once more as she finally left Crystal Cave, not feeling much better…

Something then closed around her mouth like a gag, her depressing eyes now widening with fear as she struggled under the grip of the stranger, her body shivering when another claw grasped her neck. She felt a heavy breathing on her neck as she struggled with all her might, her movement proving futile when the stranger leaned in, "I need to talk to you."

Cresselia's eyes widened even more before she felt some sort of trickle run down her spine, a cloud of black blinding her vision.

* * *

"How did you get here Arcy?" Giratina then asked softly, feeling the God Pokemon's crying finally calm down as she leaned on his chest. His large wings embraced her, hoping to make her feel sheltered and ultimately a bit better then what she did feel, which drastically contrasted to what many humans thought him as- a sadistic and evil ruler of the underworld.

Arceus just closed her emerald eyes, misery written all over her face as her mouth was set to a frown. Not only was Giratina, her death-like counterpart, comforting her, a God Pokemon, but it was also damaging her image. She was a God Pokemon, one to be revered and have no fears whatsoever! She wasn't supposed to be cowering in fear and whimpering. It just wasn't right! She desperately tried to regain her character by pushing her body away from Giratina, but each time she did he only hugged her closer. However, she was surprised herself when she just allowed him to do such a thing. Ugh… things just couldn't get worse then being humiliated…

"Arceus? Can you please answer me?"

Well… maybe actually being called her correct name by her childish counterpart.

She looked up with confusion, unable to see why he was being so caring and contradicting to what he usual treat her with. He just gave her a charming grin like always, a scowl coming onto her face as she vainly tried to push away from him again.

"Jeesh Arcy…" Giratina then commented, closing his wings on her just to play with her as he noticed her being frustrated. "Why are you pushing away from me?"

"Stop it you big brute!" Arceus snapped, still struggling as he chuckled slightly. She cringed slightly at feeling his chest heave in an out in an almost soothing manner.

"Come on Arcy! I'm a good guy! Can you just please tell me what you're so scared about?"

The said legendary just sighed deeply, agitated at seeing her counterpart being so determine to figure out what was bothering her instead of impressed like most people would be. She weighed her chances of escaping such a question, a bit fear trickling onto her face if she told him about his sadistic _other._ Her lip trembled as though she were almost afraid to ask for help and comfort, the reason the same when she tried to struggle out of his dark wings.

God she wish she wasn't here right now…

"Why do you want to know?" She just inquired roughly, growling at the end of her sentence as she tried to stand up. Giratina tightened his wings.

"Well… when you see your all-knowing and powerful counterpart rolling on the ground while crying, it kind of makes you think." He smirked in return, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Ugh… he cornered her.

Arceus gave a small-bewildered look before groaning slightly, unable to escape certain defeat. She gave a snort, pouting before replying in a slow, angry tone, "You're such an idiot…"

"I love you too Arceus." He chuckled in sarcasm once more, smirking at seeing the even more confused face of Arceus… and even a small tinge of red rising on her cheeks? Nah. "Just tell me what you saw."

Shaking her thoughts away from his retort, the God Pokemon wearily looked downward, almost feeling guilty and humiliated as she answered, "Fine…" She then pursed her lips, still thinking whether or not she should continue. Giratina closing his wings even more- smashing her against his chest- easily provided her answer. "I saw some sort of… monster"— She gave a nervous look when she replaced the word— " that attacked me. I almost got… squished until you woke me up…"

Giratina said nothing.

Arceus gave a small frown, feeling a bit relieved to get something off of her furry chest.

Now all she had to wait was for a response….

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
